Ichiraku's Son
by Yin Protector
Summary: Luego de ciertos acontecimientos, yo mismo me veo atrapado en el mundo de Naruto. Teuchi decide adoptarme y así me convierto en su ayudante en Ichiraku. Luego de algunos años, mi curiosidad por ver como es la vida de un ninja me hace ingresar a la Academia ninja. Sin embargo, no es tan fantástico como todos pueden llegar a pensar. Yo en Naruto's world. Cover actualizado, lean la NA
1. Prólogo : Una nueva vida

Bueno bueno, hola a todos. Primero que nada, esta es una historia especial en la que he decidido ponerme a trabajar de ahora en adelante. Además de trabajar, también tengo el desagrado de decir que seré uno de los protagonistas!. Dije desagrado?, bueno eso fue porque nada será perfecto para mi ni todo me saldrá bien. Tanto mi descripción, como mi comportamiento será igual al de la vida real para darle algo más de drama a este fanfic.

**Acabo de añadir el cover de la historia, que me representa a mi mismo (más o menos como una descripción algo al azar). Lo hice con anime character maker 2 y ese programa no me pertenece. La katana que tiene en su mano no es la que usaré y debajo de la chaqueta lo cubriré con algo, como vendas para no dejarlo tan al descubierto.**

Ahora, yo mismo me paso a llamar Asahi Ichiraku. ¿Dijiste Ichiraku? Sí, he decido darme un inicio humilde sin un kekkei genkai ni nada para hacerme genial. No me gustan las cosas así. Todo se conseguirá por esfuerzo, o eso planeo.

**La descripción de mi apariencia y todo eso la daré en el siguiente cap. Primero quería escribir este pequeño "Prólogo" para ver como me iba. **

**¿Parejas?: Ustedes deciden. No tengo nada de nada planeado. Diganme con quieren que esté Naruto y, también, yo mismo y me adaptaré a sus gustos. Pueden votar por cualquiera que quieran, excepto por Tsunade o cualquier opción que no esté dentro del rango de edades. Tampoco pueden votar por Ayame, ya que para ella tengo otra idea ya planeada.**

**Si no se dan una idea, acá dejo una lista. Cabe aclarar, que Naruto tendrá una gemela así que pueden elegirla también:**

**Narumi (Fem Naruto, la hermana)**

**Tenten**

**Hinata**

**Ino**

**Sakura**

**Shizune**

**OC (Si elijan esta opción, den una breve descripción de la apariencia)**

**Y todas las demás mujeres del mundo de Naruto tienen como opción. ¡Sean justos por favor jajaja!**

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Aunque sí me pertenecen las ideas, yo mismo me pertenezco también (bien quizás no, le pertenezco a Dios jaja).

**Prólogo : Una nueva vida**

¿Quién podría imaginar que algo así pudiera ocurrirme a mí?. Nadie, ni siquiera yo mismo.

Aún recuerdo todo acerca del día extraordinariamente normal que había tenido, previamente a los acontecimientos que cambiaron mi monótona pero pacífica vida.

Me había levantado tarde —algo que agradecí bastante— porque aquel día no tenía clases. Obviamente, como todo escritor joven, tenía la idea de actualizar una de mis historias que desde hace mucho tenía inactiva. Sin embargo nada raro ocurrió, ni siquiera hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Una que otra pequeña discusión con mi padre —quien a veces está bastante odioso— fue el único inconveniente que tuve durante la comida. Sin embargo, lo que ocurrió luego de eso fue lo que realmente desató todo el cambio.

Por suerte para mí habíamos almorzado temprano, algo que me fue beneficioso para continuar con mis historias. Me retiré de la mesa y me recluí en mi habitación, cerrando la puerta para que el sonido no interrumpiera mi trabajo. (Trabajo del bueno, no del otro xD)

Sin embargo, cuando la pantalla de inicio de mi computadora se reveló fue que noté que algo no andaba bien. En vez del walpaper común de windows, ahora me mostraba una fotografía bastante peculiar: Era un bebé, acurrucado en una pequeña canasta con una manta blanca descolorida por el tiempo. De perfil, se podía ver una aldea siendo atacada por un zorro gigante de nueve colas —probablemente el Kyuubi— con varias bolas de distintos elementos disparados hacia él. Obviamente, lo que estaba viendo, era el ataque del Kyuubi a Konoha. Más precisamente, la imagen tan detallada estaba basada en el 10 de octubre.

Entorné los ojos, notando la cantidad de realismo que tenía la imagen. Traté de recordar si había sido yo el que había puesto como fondo de escritorio aquella foto, pero a mi mente no venía nada. Y por un momento, olvidé también las ideas que iba a emplear para escribir.

Agitando furiosamente mi cabeza, logré quitar la confusión de mi cerebro. Poco a poco, mientras ingresaba en fanfiction, las ideas regresaron a mi mente. Me dispuse a abrir mi cuenta, y ahí fue cuando noté algo que hubiera sido mejor no notar. Algo, que desencadenó la serie de eventos en la que me veo envuelto ahora mismo.

Era un PM o mensaje privado, con el título 'Ninja World'. No me sorprendió el nombre, sino que el usuario que lo enviaba no tenía nombre. Abajo del nombre del mensaje, en el apartado 'From:' donde generalmente se menciona el autor que envía el mensaje estaba completamente vacío. Antes de abrir el PM, me dirigí al perfil del usuario, quien —de nuevo— no presentaba nombre sino un avatar con la imagen de Madara Uchiha mirando fijamente la pantalla. Sus ojos mostraban el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno y parecía que tenía la edad de aquella época cuando luchó contra Hashirama Senju.

Sin darle mucha importancia a eso, volví a la bandeja de mensajes y abrí —con cierta curiosidad— el mensaje. Graciosamente, pese al título en inglés, el mismo estaba en español.

_Has sido elegido para formar parte del cambio. Pronto, tu nueva vida comenzará. Serás mi mano derecha muchacho, y pronto recibirás mi poder si lo buscas. Espera nuevas instrucciones y trata de adaptarte al cambio._

_Madara Uchiha._

Abajo del todo, una imagen de los famosos ojos Rinnegan se adjuntaba. Cosa rara, pensé, porque los PM nunca revelaban imágenes. Lo máximo que podían permitirte era colocar el enlace para acceder a una foto por internet.

Sin embargo, me reí. Pese a todo mi cuerpo se convulsionó lentamente en una furiosa risa que pronto me hizo difícil respirar. Me había sobresaltado un poco, pero ahora carcajeaba por mi propia idiotez. Seguramente un escritor me lo había enviado como una broma o algo por el estilo. Sí, cosas así ocurrían en repetidas ocasiones.

Volví a leer el mensaje aún con una sonrisa en los labios, pensando en que sería aún más divertido si lo leía por segunda vez. Desgraciadamente, ese fue mi error más grave. No pude evitar apartarme un instante de la pantalla, mi propio corazón dio un vuelco ante el nuevo cambio. En toda la pantalla de la computadora, ahora se presentaba un Madara Uchiha de edad avanzada con un sharingan debilitado por el tiempo. Sus numerosas arrugas se arquearon en una sonrisa maliciosa que envió un escalofrío a todo mi cuerpo.

Sin embargo, no pude dejar de mirar la pantalla. ¿Cómo era posible que un gif apareciera de repente? o eso creí que era. No me importó demasiado, estaba bastante asustado como para poder pensar en otra cosa que en apagar la pc y abandonar mi habitación.

—Muchacho... te dije que tu vida cambiaría —dijo la voz de Madara Uchiha en un curioso japonés. Sin embargo, le entendí perfectamente. ¿Cómo? no lo supe, pero eso no era lo importante—. Serás mi infiltrado en Konoha, y nada de lo que hagas ahora podrá cambiar eso.

Abrí la boca para gritar, pero la mirada del anciano me impidió moverme un centímetro más. Pronto, sentí que comenzaba a perder el conocimiento. Mi último pensamiento antes de desmayarme fue: _"¿Por qué yo?"_

* * *

La aldea de Konoha se debatía entre la destrucción y el contraataque, sus propios ninjas luchaban desesperadamente contra la enorme bestia que amenazaba con eliminar su existencia.

—¡Hay que resistir hasta que Hokage-sama llegue!

Un grupo de Chunins siguieron al Jounin que había gritado, sus espaldas cargaban Fuma Shuriken y alguna que otra katana. Sus manos temblaban y, por momentos, las piernas se negaban a continuar. Era algo que cualquiera esperaría que sucediese en una situación así, donde cualquiera podía perder su vida en un instante.

Hiruzen Sarutobi apareció de entre un grupo de anbus selecto, cargando un enorme bastón de combate. Era su invocación animal, llamado Enma Enkōō.

—¡Sarutobi-sama! ¡el equipo InoShikaCho tiene problemas controlando el flanco derecho!

El anterior Hokage apretó los dientes con furia, el pequeño espacio que separaba sus labios el uno del otro permitieron que un poco de la sangre que caía de su cabeza ingresara a su boca. Gruñó levemente, mientras se preguntaba en dónde podría estar Minato Namikaze.

—¡Vamos! ¡Defendamos la aldea!

Sus seguidores lanzaron un grito de guerra que, brevemente, captó la atención del Kyuubi. El bijuu, lanzó un rugido atronador al tiempo que acumulaba todo su poder en la entrada de la boca.

Muchos shinobis detuvieron sus ataques, puesto que la sorpresa y terror que sentían en aquel momento les impidió continuar luchando. Después de todo lo que habían hecho, el Kyuubi no tenía ni un rasguño. Es más, ¿todavía le quedaba toda esa energía?. Estaban perdidos, toda la aldea sería destruida.

—¡E-Ese es... Minato-sama! —exclamó uno de los ninjas para luego señalar con el dedo hacia la cima del monte Hokage. Ahí, parado con dos kunai en sus manos se encontraba el Yondaime Hokage.

Por suerte para la aldea, el Kyuubi se vio más interesado por atacar a Minato que a Konoha. Aún así, el Yondaime tenía un sello preparado que sería su salvación.

* * *

**Afueras de Konoha, dos minutos después de que el Kyuubi desapareciera.**

Había despertado finalmente, en lo que se podría decir mi nueva vida. Estaba acurrucado bajo una manta blanca, en una pequeña canasta que hacía poco por mantenerme cómodo y cálido. Afortunadamente para mí, aún conservaba todos mis recuerdos. Eran vagas memorias, pero aún así la imagen de mi familia, mi vida, todo estaba dentro de mi mente de infante.

Estaba en el cuerpo de un bebé, como pude notar casi en el momento que me desperté. Hacía frío, no podía moverme ni un poco y me sentía realmente débil. Era raro sentirse así, como si toda mi fuerza me hubiera sido privada desde el momento en que... 'nací de nuevo'. No culpé a mi nuevo cuerpo de infante, sino al propio Madara. El Uchiha había acabado con mi vida para, dicho de una manera más directa, hacerme su herramienta para sus planes. Curioso, incluso la situación comenzaba a sonar como algo que diría Haku, el compañero de Zabuza.

Aún más desgraciadamente para mí, tenía hambre. Mi estómago sentía la necesidad de tener, como cualquier recién nacido, leche materna en su interior. Quizás si mi cuerpo fuera el de un chico de 18 años entonces mis mejillas se hubieran sonrojado ante el pensamiento. No era un pervertido, pero la simple idea me resultaba algo... incómoda.

Sin embargo, pese a la claridad con la que podía pensar, aún no veía muy bien. Seguramente que era por el hecho de ser un bebé —probablemente— recién nacido. Aún no sabía quién me dejó ahí, ni quieran eran mis 'padres' del mundo de Naruto pero no me importó. ¡Estaba en el mundo de Naruto!

Ahora, para cualquiera eso podría resultar algo excelente. Ustedes dirán, ¡perfecto, ahora vas a poder aprender montones de jutsus!. Aunque sí me gustaba la idea de poder convertirme en un ninja, lo más importante en aquel momento era sobrevivir.

Estaba hambriento, tenía frío y sueño. Me resigné a mi temprana muerte, quizás así podría volver a mi monótona vida y relajarme como solía hacer antes.

—¡Tousan! ¡Estoy cansada! —la voz de una niña pequeña me sorprendió.

¿Acaso había gente por aquellos lares? ¿Ignoraban el peligro que les esperaba si se acercaban a Konoha así como si nada?. Dejé que mis pequeñas orejas captaran más sonidos, puesto que aún no creía mi suerte.

—Ya casi llegamos Ayame-chan, falta poco. Trata de resistir un poco más, ¿de acuerdo?

Mi corazón dio un vuelco al reconocer la voz del hombre que acompañaba a la chica. ¡Eran Teuchi y Ayame, los dueños de Ichiraku!

—Mou... —escuché que la niña se quejaba, su voz chillona pero a la vez infantil me hizo sonreír en el interior—. Está bien, ¡pero entonces me comprarás dango cuando lleguemos!

Teuchi suspiró en resignación, pero accedió a la petición de su pequeña y única hija. Pronto, estaban alejándose de donde yo estaba.

La desesperación se apoderó de mi ser, al tiempo que trataba en vano de hablar. Mi boca se abrió pero solo quejidos escaparon de ella. No podía dejar que se fueran, ¡Si lo hacían entonces moriría de hambre!. Pero, aún así, ya casi no podía escuchar sus conversaciones mientras se adentraban en la penumbra.

Sinceramente, algo se quebró en mi interior. Toda mi frustración llegó a un punto culmine, en la que el deseo de sobrevivir hizo que rompiera en llanto.

Lloré, fuerte y desesperadamente, justo como un bebé lo haría. Lágrimas recorrieron mis cálidas mejillas, mis propios brazos se movían aleatoriamente en un intento de llamar la atención.

—¡Espera! ¿Escuchaste eso tousan?

La voz de Ayame hizo poco por tranquilizarme, y aunque tenía esperanzas mi cuerpo siguió retorciéndose en la canasta. Mis llantos se volvieron más notorios y, en poco tiempo, la familia Ichiraku apareció enfrente de mí.

—¿Un bebé? ¿Aquí? —preguntó el hombre, claramente sorprendido por el tono de su voz.

No quise abrir los ojos, pero dejé de llorar en el momento en que la niña me alzó en sus jóvenes e inexpertos brazos.

—¡Es muy lindo! —dijo ella felizmente. Abrí levemente los ojos, y noté que la mirada de Ayame estaba clavada sobre mis pequeños ojos—. ¡Tousan ven a ver!

Pronto, pude notar que Teuchi me miraba con sorpresa. Su expresión —ahora sin arrugas— cambió en torno de confusión y ternura. Sin embargo, podía notar que algo lo tenía preocupado. Seguramente, la pregunta que pasaba por su cabeza era:

—¿A quién se le ocurre dejar a un recién nacido a las afueras de Konoha? —sip, había acertado. Ahora bien, era evidente que ni él ni Ayame sabían que el Kyuubi había atacado a Konoha momentos antes—. ¡Es una locura!

Ayame asintió sin poder despegarme los ojos de encima. Era una niña pequeña, era obvio que le gustaban los bebés.

—Tousan, ¿podemos quedarnos con él? —preguntó, causando que el joven Teuchi frunciera el ceño. La pregunta en sí era difícil de responder, y su hija pequeña se lo ponía más difícil. Lo noté, la mirada de preocupación en su rostro era algo que mostraba miedo futuro—. ¿Por favor?

Por primera vez, Ayame giró su mirada hacia su padre y le hizo la famosa expresión de 'cachorro' con la que muchas personas habían ganado una disputa en la mayoría de los casos. Pronto, la expresión de Teuchi mostró derrota absoluta.

—Bueno, viéndolo por el lado que alguien abandonó al pequeño... —la oración incompleta del dueño de Ichiraku hizo que mi corazón latiera con fuerza. Estaba un poco nervioso, y Ayame parecía también estarlo—. Supongo que podríamos adoptarlo, no creo que cau-

—¡Arigato tousan! —exclamó Ayame, sonriéndome con ternura. Yo, al igual que ella, estaba radiante de felicidad aunque no se notara a simple vista. Intenté sonreír, pero un ruido vacío en mi estómago me detuvo. La chica me miró y luego a su padre—. ¿Qué es ese ruido Tousan? ¿Acaso está enfermo?

Teuchi rió amargamente ante eso. Obviamente, notó que yo tenía hambre.

—No, solo tiene hambre —explicó, revolviendo el cabello de su hija—. Creo tener una botella de leche en la mochila, déjame revisar.

En el momento en que mencionó que me iba a alimentar, casi sentí que iba a desmayarme de felicidad. Ayame pareció, de alguna manera, notarlo y me sonrió más abiertamente.

—¡Ah! ¿Tienes hambre verdad, Asahi-chan? —preguntó Ayame, meciéndome torpemente entre sus brazos. Teuchi siguió rebuscando entre sus cosas, pero oyó el nombre que mi nueva 'hermanastra' me había puesto.

—Asahi Ichiraku... —repitió el hombre sin detenerse ni por un momento. Por el tono de su voz parecía pensativo, quizás incluso estuviese sonriendo. A mi me dio igual el nombre, yo realmente tenía otro que siempre fue mi favorito. Pero no importaba en aquel momento, mientras tuviera una familia todo saldría bien—. Me gusta... sí señor, Asahi será. ¡Ah, aquí estabas pequeña endiablada!

Teuchi, insertando su mano lo más que pudo en la mochila, sacó una botella de leche del fondo. La miró con cierta cautela —yo sin saber por qué— y luego asintió con un gruñido de satisfacción.

—Ahora a buscar algo que pueda usar como biberón... —susurró, volviendo a su incansable búsqueda en la mochila. Ayame seguía sonriendo, sus lindos ojos negros aún estaban sobre los míos.

Ella no notó que yo era algo diferente a ellos, quizás por el simple hecho de que era una simple niña de —probablemente— 4 o 5 años._ "Bueno"_, pensé, _"Solo falta que lleguemos a Konoha. Me pregunto si Naruto habrá nacido..."_

Lo que ignoraba, fue que mi llegada cambiaría un poco las cosas en la vida del ninja hiperactivo, impredecible y cabeza hueca.

l

l

* * *

Bien acá termina el prólogo. Como pudieron notar, ya tengo vida nueva como hijastro de Teuchi. Sí, seré un ayudante de cocina en Ichiraku pero eventualmente ¡me convertiré en un ninja!. O al menos, si así lo permite la historia xD. Espero que les haya gustado mi idea.

Bien, ahora viene la parte que me interesa. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Supe describir bien la trama? ¿Le faltó algo?

**Si les gustó, por favor, dejen un review comentando que sus opiniones. Como siempre digo en mis historias en inglés, insultos y críticas NO constructivas serán ignoradas. Siempre acepto críticas coherentes y que me ayuden a mejorar.**

Con eso los dejo. Yin Protector fuera.


	2. Un día en la vida de Asahi Ichiraku

Hola de nuevo, y bienvenidos al segundo capítulo de esta historia. Ha pasado solo un día, pero decidí actualizar super rápido porque tenía muchas ganas de escribir la continuación del prólogo.

Ahora, yo mismo me paso a llamar Asahi Ichiraku. ¿Dijiste Ichiraku? Sí, he decido darme un inicio humilde sin un kekkei genkai ni nada para hacerme genial. No me gustan las cosas así. Todo se conseguirá por esfuerzo, o eso planeo.

Agradezco a las dos personas que dejaron review y a la que lo puso en follows. Realmente pensé que no tendría nada de nada y aunque sea poco, me alegraron el día. ¡Muchas gracias a ustedes!

**La pareja ya la decidí, será Asahi x Narumi. Amor lento, eso quiere decir, que tardarán mucho tiempo en encontrar sus sentimientos el uno para el otro. No se preocupen, a Naruto aún no le di pareja.**

**¿Parejas?: Ustedes deciden. Díganme con quieren que esté Naruto y me adaptaré a sus gustos. Pueden votar por cualquiera que quieran, excepto por Tsunade o cualquier opción que no esté dentro del rango de edades. Tampoco pueden votar por Ayame, ya que para ella tengo otra idea ya planeada.**

**Si no se dan una idea, acá dejo una lista:**

**Tenten**

**Hinata**

**Ino**

**Sakura**

**Shizune**

**OC (Si elijan esta opción, den una breve descripción de la apariencia)**

**Y todas las demás mujeres del mundo de Naruto tienen como opción. **

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Ahora mismo, hasta yo dudo si mis ideas me pertenecen a mí o a mi cerebro. Pero eso no importa, al fin y al cabo está dentro de mi cuerpo.

**Capítulo uno : Un día en la vida de Asahi Ichiraku**

Cinco años habían pasado sobre el ataque del Kyuubi a Konoha y todo terminó bien, excepto por las muertes de los shinobis que dieron sus vidas para salvar la aldea. Por supuesto, un año tuvo que pasar antes de que la aldea pudiera regresar a la normalidad; pero la marca de destrucción jamás se borraría.

Teuchi había reabierto su restaurante en Konoha el día siguiente a la tragedia, ya que —milagrosamente— el establecimiento no había sufrido ningún tipo de daño. Estaba agradecido de que todo hubiera quedado intacto, pero también le juró a Ayame que nunca más abandonaría su restaurante a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Mi vida con la familia Ichiraku había sido más pacífica y educativa de lo que jamás llegué a imaginarme. Cierto, ustedes podrán decir que como un infante mi vida fue tortuosa, pero no fue tan así. En realidad siendo un simple bebé había podido ver cosas que otras personas no tenían la oportunidad como por ejemplo, mis primeros pasos. Curiosamente, también pude decir mis primeras palabras en tan solo mi primer año de edad y habían sido bastante claras.

A los dos años y medio ya podía hablar con una fluidez que sorprendió enormemente a mi familia adoptiva. Tampoco tardaron más de una semana en enseñarme a leer y escribir, ya que aún poseía mis antiguos conocimientos sobre español. Sin embargo, el escribir y leer japonés me fue algo totalmente imposible al principio. Seguramente, como yo descubrí luego de algunos meses de vida, el poder ocular de Madara había forzado el dialecto a entrar a mi mente.

Casi llegando a los cinco años de vida, Teuchi y Ayame me enseñaron los diferentes tipos de ramen y como servirlos. Además, me convertí en el pequeño repartidor de Ichiraku. Tenía una pequeña carreta que yo cargaba con mis propias manos, en la cual llevaba los diferentes pedidos de los clientes de la aldea. No hacía mucho tiempo que había comenzado, pero ya me conocía al clan Akimichi de memoria. Sin duda alguna, esos eran nuestros mejores clientes.

Aún no me había encontrado con ninguno de los personajes del anime que tanto deseaba ver. Ni siquiera a Choji, cuya madre solía pedir diez tazones de ramen para el almuerzo de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, sentía que estaba cerca de verlos en la Academia. Sí, yo tenía 5 años en aquel entonces y mis deseos por convertirme en ninja eran enormes. Por supuesto que Teuchi no lo aprobó de inmediato, pero luego de un regateo exitoso él se vio forzado a aceptar. Las condiciones que yo le proponía le eran de gran utilidad para su negocio y, además, era un buen hombre. Tanto él como Ayame temían por mi seguridad porque me querían como si yo fuera de la familia.

—¡Asahi-chan! —la voz más madura, sin embargo, aún chillona de mi hermanastra interrumpió mi fantástico sueño—. ¡Despierta!

Con algo de ira atentando tomar mi cuerpo, agarré la almohada y la coloqué sobre mi cabeza. Yo era así por las mañanas en las que me despertaban temprano, una furia indescriptible hacía vibrar mi cuerpo e incluso me daban la energía como para patear al intruso. Sin embargo, no quería hacerle eso a Ayame: era mi querida hermana después de todo.

En vez de patearla, gruñí y cerré los ojos furiosamente. No tenía ganas de hablar, ni de decirle que se vaya a molestar a otra parte.

—¡Ototo! —parecía algo desesperada porque me levantara, porque incluso comenzó a sacudir mi inmóvil cuerpo. No era siempre así, pero aunque yo estaba acostumbrado a levantarme con el alba aún sentía que podía dormir cuatro horas más—. ¡Estoy aburrida!

Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna. ¿Para eso me despertaba? ¡Que se fuera a jugar sola! ¿Acaso no veía que trataba de descansar?. Aún si no le hablé, eventualmente ella se cansó de sacudirme y se quedó callada. Agradecí el momentáneo silencio, mi mente entraba lentamente en un estado de inconsciencia que trataba de relajar todo mi cuerpo. Sí, lentamente estaba quedándome dormido...

—Asahi-kun... —otra vez su voz me impidió dormir, aunque sonaba mucho más calmada que de costumbre. Y el hecho de que, esta vez, hubiera usado el sufijo 'kun' me puso los pelos de punta. ¿Qué estaba tratando hacer?—. Si no te despiertas, tendré que darte un b-beso...

La idea hizo que mis ojos se abrieran repentinamente, mi corazón se detuvo un instante. ¿Acaso se refería a un beso en la boca? ¡Eramos hermanos por el amor de Dios!. Bien, quizás no hermanos, pero yo la quería solo como a una hermana y jamás podría verla de otra forma. Además, ella tenía sólo 10 años; ¿en qué tonterías pensaba Ayame?

Por suerte para mí la almohada cubría mi cara, caso contrario la chica hubiera podido ver que me había despertado y ahora tenía un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Bien, era preferible levantarme a que mi hermanastra me besara; aunque... admito que tenía curiosidad por ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar Ayame con el asunto del beso. ¿Trabajar desde el amanecer o... dormir un poco más?

Finalmente, tomé mi decisión. Por dormir aunque fuera una sola hora más, dejaría que mi hermana hiciera lo que tenía que hacer. Aunque sonara algo pervertido, mis intenciones no lo eran.

Su respiración entrecortada alcanzó finalmente, ella se había librado de la almohada con maestría y ahora mi rostro infantil se revelaba ante la chica. Ayame sonrió dulcemente y acercó los labios hacia mi cara. Estaba durmiendo de lado, pero aún por el rabillo del ojo podía ver —borrosamente— todo lo que ocurría.

Sin embargo, a mitad de camino me arrepentí. ¡Todo era una locura! ¡no podía dejar que el primer beso de Ayame fuera con su propio hermanastro!. Más aún, si nunca le había contado la verdad de mi pasado ni a ella ni a Teuchi.

Abriendo los ojos violentamente, intenté decir algo para detenerla pero era demasiado tarde: sus labios habían conectado con mi mejilla enrojecida.

—N-Ne-Neechan, ¿qué haces? —le pregunté yo, aún confuso por lo que acababa de pasar. Estaba aliviado por un lado, pero por otro me sentí como un completo idiota.

Ayame no respondió de inmediato y se contentó con continuar besando mi mejilla. Luego de un minuto, su rostro se apartó del mío.

—¡Asahi-chan! ¡el beso funcionó! —exclamó ella, saltando de alegría—. Quizás debería hacer esto todas las mañanas... ¡De esa forma podría jugar a que tú eres el hijo del Daimyo y yo la linda joven que te rescata de tu sueño eterno!

Inmediatamente, me senté en el futón. Mis sentidos aún no estaban al máximo, pero mi cerebro registró totalmente lo que Ayame me había dicho. Obviamente, mis nervios me hicieron reaccionar en el momento en que había oído lo que ella planeaba hacer. Debía detenerla mientras tuviera tiempo, sino aquello podría convertirse en algo más que simples besos en la mejilla. No quería darle un complejo de hermano a la chica, ella debía crecer normalmente.

—No lo creo Neechan —dije mirándola con nerviosismo y miedo. Quizás, si la veía así ella entendería que yo no quería que eso sucediera—. Mejor sería si jugásemos a los ninjas o a lo que tú quieras.

Sus juegos eran, casi siempre, aburridos. Pero en ese momento los consideré mejores opciones que lo que Ayame quería hacer por las mañanas, la simple idea me aterró repentinamente. Quizás por un momento me sentí curioso, pero ahora había reconsiderado las consecuencias y estaba consciente de lo que llevaría alimentar mi curiosidad.

Sin embargo, ambos éramos simples niños. Probablemente fue que el hecho de ser una niña de 10 años en cuerpo y mente la hizo reír brevemente ante mis nervios.

—¡Hai! ¡Tú lo dijiste Ototo! —dijo, guiñándome un ojo y corriendo hacia afuera de nuestra habitación.

No pude evitar agradecer el inmediato silencio que reinó en el cuarto. Con el paso de los años, yo había notado que Ayame era más... enérgica de lo que el anime alguna vez llegó a mostrar. No le dí mucha importancia, seguramente era porque en este mundo dónde Madara me había obligado a formar parte le había otorgado un hermano menor a Ayame. Eso significaba: más diversión y compañía para ella.

Me froté los ojos con ambas manos, el cansancio previo a la conversación con mi hermanastra regresó rápidamente a mi cuerpo. Había poca luz solar posiblemente debido a que recién amanecía, y yo no pude evitar sonreír ante la oscuridad que reinaba en la habitación. No me atreví a acostarme nuevamente —ya que podría dormirme de nuevo— y en cambio me levanté lentamente. Mis piernas, pesadas y lentas por la falta de descanso, me arrastraron hacia el pequeño cuarto de baño que lindaba los bordes del cuarto.

Por primera vez en el día, me miré a mí mismo en el espejo. Mi rostro era el de un niño de 5 años, nada especial sobre eso, no tenía rasgos que resaltaran como cejas enormes u ojos azules. Quizás mi antigua apariencia resaltaba algún detalle físico —algo que con el paso de los años he llegado a olvidar. Mi cabello y mi piel quizás eran los más llamativos ya que conservaban mi esencia del mundo real: mi cuero cabelludo era de un color marrón bastante claro que se confundía con el rubio ante la luz del Sol; Mi piel hacía más llamativo mi cabello lacio, ya que era de un color blanco europeo. Quizás, hasta Hinata Hyuuga tenía mi mismo color de piel. No lo recordaba, no la había visto en años. Hasta mis ojos resaltaban poco, siendo del tipo avellana: El círculo exterior era de un color verde claro y el interior de marrón claro, mi pupila era como las otras.

No poseía un peinado alborotado, como muchos ninjas, y lo traía bien peinado hacia el costado. Debido a que era largo, parecía que tenía cierto volumen que se elevaba a partir del centro. Sin embargo, el peinar mi cabello era una costumbre que supe mantener desde que mis músculos comenzaron a responder a mis órdenes. No me quedaba mal el corte, pero tampoco era algo que me hiciera popular entre las chicas. Al contrario, yo era uno de los tantos que no tenía admiradoras. Supuse que me llevaría muy bien con Naruto y los demás en cuanto los conociera.

Aún así, mi rasgo más llamativo era que era más alto y robusto que los demás niños que había visto. Era bastante alto, pero tenía un cuerpo acorde a mi altura. No era gordo, pero mis huesos estaban mejor desarrollados y eran más grandes que los de los chicos de 5 años. Tampoco era exageradamente alto ni corpulento, al contrario, simplemente llamaba la atención mi estatura. Eso y que mis músculos —aún no desarrollados— podrían tonificarse en algunos años con el debido entrenamiento.

A pesar de lo cambiada que estaba mi cara, mi cuerpo se mantenía igual al que solía recordar. Era un buen cambio, ya que pensé que el estilo 'anime' me sentaba mejor que el de la vida real. Aparte, vestía una camiseta blanca de mangas largas con tonos rojizos en ellas; pantalones negros y sandalias comunes del mismo color. Aunque trabajaba como repartidor en Ichiraku, no quise usar el delantal. Ya lo había probado alguna vez, y era demasiado caluroso.

—Me pregunto como estarán todos... —susurré, obviamente refiriéndome a mi antigua familia. No me malinterpreten, los extrañaba desde que llegué al 'Ninja's world' y nunca me dejaba de dar curiosidad el hecho de que yo hubiera sido seleccionado por Madara para ingresar en aquel mundo. No es como si fuera a ser su sirviente o algo por el estilo, pero aún me tenía preocupado—. Bien, supongo que ahora no debería preocuparme por eso. ¡Mañana empieza mi vida como ninja!

Era verdad, al día siguiente daría lugar la ceremonia de iniciación de las clases en la Academia. Estaba bastante entusiasmado, y aún si supiera que tendría que estudiar eso me importó muy poco. _"Para ser un ninja, hay que ver a través de la decepción. O eso dicen..."_, pensé lavándome la cara adormecida con agua fría. Fue instantáneo el efecto que tuvo sobre mi rostro, y pronto estaba listo para realizar mi labor como repartidor.

* * *

—Ohayo, Tousan.

Mi voz calma pero a la vez cansada causó que la cabeza de Teuchi se moviera ligeramente con sorpresa. Sin embargo, el cocinero no se movió y continuó limpiando las ollas que usaría para cocinar aquel día. Estábamos tras la barra donde los clientes usualmente comían su ramen, en la sección donde se encontraba la cocina.

—Buenos días, Asahi —saludó el hombre, demostrándome que estaba enterado de mi súbita aparición—. Ayame-chan me dijo que, después de desayunar, jugarían un rato. ¿Cómo estuvo?

Yo tuve que contener las ganas de suspirar. Los juegos de mi hermanastra usualmente consistían en fingir tener una familia con muñecos por hijos; yo era el padre y ella —naturalmente— la madre. Sin embargo, no podía quejarme aún si había pasado casi toda la mañana jugando con la chica. Era un pequeño precio que debía pagar para agradecerle a Ayame por todo lo que hizo por mí.

—Bien, supongo. Nunca me ha gustado mucho el juego de tener una familia, pero si eso la hace feliz entonces yo también lo seré —respondí sintiéndome de la misma manera en la que le había hablado a mi padrastro. No me gustaba en lo absoluto esa forma de jugar, pero sí me gustaba verla sonreír. Era algo que pagaría por ver siempre—. Aunque supongo que prefiero eso antes que trabajar todo el día...

Teuchi rió con ganas, mi antigua pereza era algo que todavía conservaba. No, no era tan vago como Shikamaru Nara, pero aún así prefería hacer otras cosas que trabajar repartiendo ramen todo el día. Incluso entrenar hasta el cansancio me llamaba más la atención.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo. No me malentiendas, me encanta cocinar pero llega a hartarme de vez en cuando —explicó Teuchi aún sin dirigirme la mirada. Yo estaba anonadado, ¿el siempre alegre Teuchi se hartaba de preparar ramen?. Bueno, era un ser humano como cualquiera. Tenía derecho a cansarse—. Hablando de trabajo, ayer hice un pedido en el mercado. Se supone que hoy me darían los ingredientes semanales para el ramen...

Asentí, suponiendo que lo que quería era que fuera por ellos con mi carreta. No tenía inconveniente, puesto que pronto abriría el restaurante.

—Entiendo Tousan, lo haré de inmediato —le aseguré con una sonrisa algo cansada. Teuchi me devolvió el mismo gesto, finalmente girando su mirada hasta encontrarla con la mía.

Con una pequeña reverencia, me retiré del restaurante por la puerta trasera y caminé hacia dónde yacía el viejo carro. No tenía nada que decir ante aquella muestra de respeto algo excesiva, ya que siempre traté de mostrar agradecimiento por lo que mi padre adoptivo hizo por mí todos esos años. Es decir, él podría haberse marchado y haberme dejado a mi suerte en el bosque; pero como cualquier buen hombre, tomó la mejor decisión para mi bienestar.

Negando con la cabeza, subí las mangas de mi remera y tomé ambos palos de la carreta. No hacía falta casi nada de fuerza para levantarla y con solo mantener el equilibrio era muy fácil de llevar, aún con mi cuerpo de niño pequeño. Con un poco de esfuerzo, ya estaba en la calle.

El Sol brillaba fuerte y casi no había ninguna nube, cosa que anunciaba un día estupendo. Sin embargo, para mí, no lo era. Aún si no era invierno el que no hubiera nubes en el horizonte significaba que el Sol sería aún más abrasador para mi piel blanca. _"Justo lo que quería. Un bronceado inexistente"_, pensé caminando entre la gente que me miraba con una sonrisa. No era para burlarse, sino más bien porque los aldeanos se sentían orgullosos de que un niño tan pequeño ayudara a su padre con la labor matutina.

Pese a lo que todos dijeran en mi antigua vida, donde la labor infantil estaba prohibida, en este mundo se aplaudía eso. Por supuesto que no podía hacer trabajos forzosos ni nada que pusiera en riesgo mi vida, pero no eran para nada estrictos con el asunto.

A todos los que me sonreían, les devolvía la sonrisa pero más tímidamente. Jamás había recibido tanta atención y, por lo general, mi actitud se desarrolló en una versión más tímida de lo que mis antiguos amigos jamás lo fueron. Pero quizás con el tiempo eso cambiaría.

—Ohayo Gozaimasu, Hiroko-san —saludé yo, deteniéndome súbitamente ante la mujer de la tienda de verduras.

La mujer me miró con una sonrisa atenta, sus ojos marrones me miraban con maternal curiosidad.

—Oh, Asahi-chan, me alegra verte —dijo ella, descansando sus brazos detrás de su espalda. Era anciana, pero aún así mantenía la juventud necesaria como para trabajar en una tienda—. ¿Cómo están tu padre y Ayame-chan?

Entorné los ojos ante Hiroko, soltando los mangos de madera de la carreta. Era mejor así, si continuaba cargándola sin razón alguna terminaría por cansarme.

—Preparándose para abrir, como de costumbre. Neechan muestra la misma energía de siempre, pero tiene buena salud —comenté, sorprendiendo -por lo visto- una vez más a la mujer. Notoriamente, yo pude darme cuenta que mi forma madura de hablar causaba sorpresa e impresión en la mayoría de la gente. No me importaba, no es como si fueran a darse cuenta de mi secreto—. Tousan tenía un pedido aquí, me envió para buscarlo.

Hiroko se rascó la nariz momentáneamente, para luego asentir.

—Hai, allí mismo están las bolsas —la anciana me dijo, apuntando hacia cuatro pares de bolsas. Eran tejidas a mano y, por lo que podía ver a través de las diminutas hendiduras, había diferentes tipos de verdura. No contenía fideos, puesto que Teuchi prefería prepararlos a mano—. Puedes llevártelas, tu padre ya pagó por ellas.

Le mostré una sonrisa complaciente por un momento, antes de dirigirme hacia las bolsas. Traté de tomar una y levantarla, pero era tan pesada que ni siquiera logré despegarla del piso. Por suerte, empleando un poco de maña, pude arrastrarla hacia la carretilla. ¿Cómo iba a subirlas? no lo sabía, pero primero debía arrastrar todas las bolsas.

—¿Necesitas ayuda, niño?

Una voz cercana me asustó por un momento, pero logré contener el sobresalto que trató de tomar mi cuerpo. Girándome con la mayor rapidez que me fue posible, noté quien era el que estaba enfrente mío. Era un ninja de Konohakure, que vestía la usual túnica Jounin de la aldea y traía un senbon en su boca. Tenía el pelo marrón oscuro el cual llegaba hasta su cuello, y ojos marrones. Llevaba su protector hacia atrás, el cual actuaba como gorro y cubría su cabello.

Mi primer encuentro con un personaje del anime —aparte de la familia Ichiraku— fue Genma Shiranui.

—¿Quién es usted? —pregunté, fingiendo confusión. Ya lo conocía, pero quería hacer formal la presentación.

Evidentemente, el jounin creyó que yo estaba asustado y trató de mostrarme que no me quería hacer daño.

—Tranquilo chico, sólo me acerqué porque vi que tenías problemas —explicó Genma, moviendo el senbon hacia el otro costado de su boca—. Soy Genma Shiranui.

Aparentando más tranquilidad, le asentí y estreché su mano.

—Asahi Ichiraku —me presenté con una sonrisa neutral. No recordaba bien la actitud del jounin en el anime, así que debía actuar con cautela.

—Un placer. Bien, ¿aceptas mi ayuda o no? Tengo cosas que hacer muchacho.

Realmente quería demostrar que podía valerme por mí mismo, pero tenía que admitirlo: con el cuerpo de un niño jamás podría subir las bolsas a la carreta. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era cargar con una carreta no demasiado pesada, y eso ya era mucho esfuerzo.

—Se lo agradecería mucho, Shiranui-san.

El hombre rió ante la formalidad de mi oración, probablemente encontró divertido que lo llamaran así. Yo mismo lo sabía de antemano, que te dijeran señor te hacía sentir viejo.

—Dime Genma, nunca fui fanático de lo formal —asentí, disponiéndome a indicarle dónde se encontraban las demás bolsas.

Mirando por un momento hacia donde la carga yacía, el jounin desapareció en un parpadeo y cargó todo en la parte de atrás de la carreta. Fue solo un instante, pero todo estaba listo. Incluso la anciana, quien ahora atendía a otro cliente se encontraba boquiabierta.

—Trabajo honrado el que realizas Asahi —comentó Genma, rompiendo mi estado de shock. Lo miré, aún sin poder quitar la sorpresa de mi cara.

—Lo es —respondí finalmente, logrando ocultar mis emociones bajo una máscara de cansancio—. Aunque mañana dejaré de hacer esto... ¡para convertirme en un ninja!

Aún si había hablado algo más fuerte de lo normal, me sonrojé de vergüenza. Mi voz había atraído la atención de varios transeúntes, los cuales me miraron con orgullo. Un ninja era el protector de su aldea, un guerrero que es capaz de dar su vida por los inocentes. Era por eso que los aldeanos los veneraban tanto.

Genma sonrió, metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. No supe que estaba pasando por su mente, pero parecía... complacido con la respuesta.

—¿Oh? Si vas a ser un genin, entonces tendría que darte un consejo o dos si quieres destacarte en algo... —dijo mirándome detenidamente por un momento. Yo sonreí nerviosamente, la emoción de ser aconsejado por un jounin casi me hace soltar una risita. Luego de un minuto, se rascó la barbilla pensativo—. Hum... no pareces del tipo luchador, aún si tu cuerpo promete más fuerza carecerás de velocidad si entrenas Taijutsu. Puedo decirte eso solo con verlo, tu cara no tiene ni una pizca de esa clase. Y he visto muchos estudiantes que serían mejores en esa rama...

El comentario me decepcionó inmediatamente, mi propia ceja descendió aún más en resignación. Era verdad, yo jamás había ganado una sola batalla y ni siquiera mis puños habían hecho contacto con algún enemigo; mi propia personalidad me impedía ser demasiado agresivo. Por supuesto que eso cambiaba cuando estaba durmiendo, pero ni siquiera así me enfurecía más que de costumbre.

Pero Genma no se detuvo ahí, y continuó analizando mi aspecto con aire de interés. Aún si estaba decepcionado, mis ojos seguían notando todo lo que hacía.

—Sin embargo, eso se puede nivelar con Kenjutsu —anunció Shiranui, dándome repentina esperanza—. Sí, estoy seguro que serías un gran espadachín. Para manejar una katana no se necesita velocidad, sino fuerza para poder blandirla a voluntad. Y puedo ver que si entrenas lo suficiente con simples kunais, pronto ganarás un poco de destreza. Pero primero, deberás aprender a lanzarlos.

Sonreí, entusiasmado con lo que había dicho. ¿El arte de la espada era mi futuro?, no me lo podía creer.

—¡Grandioso! —dije con un tono nervioso, mi propio cuerpo produjo un escalofrío ante la simple idea de mi mano cargando una katana—. ¿Qué hay del ninjutsu?

Genma rió amargamente, su ceja derecha se elevó en repentino misterio. Podía notarlo, sabía más de lo que aparentaba.

—¿Quien sabe? Tendrás que entrenar para averiguarlo —comentó el Jounin revolviendo mi cabello por un momento. Me molestó el gesto, ya que mi pelo se desordenaba con un simple movimiento—. Nos volveremos a ver, Asahi.

Dicho eso, Shiranui desapareció en el famoso Shunshin. Parpadeé, sorprendido, puesto que una cosa era verlo en la televisión y otra en la vida real. Volví a sonreír, pensando en que podría hacer algo como aquello en algunos años.

* * *

Había terminado mis entregas de aquel día y, ahora, el cielo estaba totalmente gris. Curiosamente, las pocas nubes que había en el cielo pronto se unieron a otras y cubrieron el azul vacío en poco tiempo. No era muy tarde, pero faltaba poco para el atardecer.

Yo cargaba con la carreta ahora vacía, en la que traía montones de bolsas sin contenido apartadas detrás. No había ocurrido nada interesante —aparte de mi conversación con Genma— y ahora me dirigía a Ichiraku para poder relajarme el resto del día y preparar mis libros para el siguiente día. La Academia me esperaba, y no podía estar más entusiasmado.

Giré por un callejón estrecho, por el cual circulé por el medio con mi carreta. Era poco espacioso, pero aún así podía caminar libremente y dejar un considerable espacio hacia mi izquierda. _"Luego de un largo día... por fin podré relajarme"_, pensé dejando que de mis pulmones exhalaran un prolongado suspiro de cansancio. _"Sólo espero que no haya pedidos nocturnos o te-"_

De repente, algo captó mi atención. Eran dos niños, un poco más cortos de estatura que yo. No los vi bien como para describir su apariencia, pero pude ver que ambos se dirigían hacia mí. Parecía como si estuvieran... escapando, quizás algún adulto los perseguía.

Entornando los ojos, pude percatarme de quiénes eran. El primero era el mítico Naruto Uzumaki, en una versión de 5 años corriendo con su ropa toda llena de pintura roja y verde. Tenía cabello rubio alborotado, marcas a cada lado de su cara y ojos cerúleos. En carne y hueso, Naruto era exactamente igual al anime.

Sin embargo, me sorprendió la niña que corría junto a él. Cabello rubio, aún más claro que el del Uzumaki, y largo que —aparentemente— le llegaba hasta antes de la mitad de su espalda. Tenía ojos celestes sin pupilas que eran la variante más rara que jamás haya visto; su piel también era más clara que la de su hermano, y tenía pestañas largas que le daban un aspecto femenino pese a su corta edad. No pude notar que vestía, ya que su ropa se encontraba empapada de la misma pintura.

Estaban jadeando, y en la lejanía pude escuchar varios gritos de furia de sus perseguidores. Obviamente, por lo que podía recordar de la serie, Naruto seguía siendo odiado por los aldeanos y no encontraba otra forma de llamar la atención que haciendo bromas. Ahora bien, ¿quien era la chica que lo acompañaba?

Decidí dejar esa pregunta para más tarde, por ahora debía salvarlos de ser apaleados por la turba violenta.

—¡Ey! ¡ustedes dos! ¡Entren ahí! —exclamé, soltando la carreta en un instante y apuntando hacia donde estaban las bolsas vacías.

Naruto y su acompañante se detuvieron a pocos metros de mí, mirándome con evidente desconfianza. Evidentemente, estaban considerando mi oferta puesto que yo no era un adulto. Buen inicio.

—¿Quien lo dice? ¡Yo no sigo órdenes de nadie! —gritó Naruto dando un salto hacia atrás. La chica asintió, sonriendo maliciosamente hacia mí. Su anterior belleza se hizo sombría con aquel gesto.

Me golpeé la frente para luego apuntar a la turba furiosa que casi llegaba hacia el callejón. Teníamos poco tiempo, si los veían hablando conmigo mi oportunidad de salvarlos sería nula.

—¡Vamos Naruto, no hay tiempo! —afirmé, tomando las muñecas de ambos para luego acompañarlos hacia la parte trasera de la carreta. Con una mueca de sorpresa, ambos me miraron mientras subían a la parte trasera y se miraban entre sí. El chico abrió la boca para preguntar, pero yo lo interrumpí—. ¡No hay tiempo!

Sorprendidos, ambos asintieron el uno al otro y se ocultaron entre las bolsas. La joven sacó su lengua en señal de burla hacia mí y luego se escondió junto a Naruto. En un instante, yo estaba de vuelta con los mangos de la carreta sujetos en mis manos.

—¡Atrapen a los demonios!

Justo cuando continué mi caminata, la turba de aldeanos pasó corriendo por mi costado libre. Yo no me quedé inmóvil, porque quizás eso demostraría nerviosismo y dejé que mis piernas se movieran lentamente por el callejón. Mi cuerpo se vio forzado a disminuir el paso debido al nuevo peso que llevaba la carreta.

—Ya se fueron —anuncié finalmente, luego de haber mirado hacia atrás.

Escuché un suspiro de alivio y un movimiento de bolsas. De la parte trasera, emergieron los dos niños luego de unos segundos.

—¿Están bien?

Mi pregunta quedó sin responder y, en cambio, la pequeña niña rió con cierta ironía en su voz.

—Que pregunta más estúpida... ¡Por supuesto que no lo estamos! ¡Hemos sido perseguidos por esos idiotas toda la tarde! —gritó ella enfocando su odio contra mí. Reconocí que ella también fue perseguida por los aldeanos, pero ¿quién demonios era? ¿Acaso una huérfana como Naruto?

No me giré, debía seguir mi caminata hasta llevarlos a Ichiraku. Nunca se lo había preguntado, pero Teuchi parecía no conocer al Uzumaki. Quizás, todavía no había probado el ramen que tanto le gustaba.

—Disculpen mi inutilidad —dije, irónicamente. No me gustó la forma en la que me habló, pero yo siempre sentía la necesidad de comportarme con educación. Era otra costumbre que conservaba de mi antigua vida—. Pero me preocupa el estado en el que se encuentran...

—¿Ah sí? Pues no lo parece —afirmó la chica con un tono grosero. Realmente, necesitaba una lección de modales.

Naruto pareció comenzar a confiar en mí, porque pude oír su voz enérgica por segunda vez. Aunque la misma no parecía tener desconfianza ni odio hacia mí.

—Vamos Narumi-chan no seas así... Él nos acaba de salvar de los aldeanos —dijo el Uzumaki, usando un tono más tranquilo que de costumbre. Miré por sobre mi hombro derecho y noté que la chica ahora curvaba sus labios en un puchero—. ¡Gracias por darnos una mano...!

Noté el espacio que dejó en su agradecimiento, y supe que debería presentarme.

—Asahi Ichiraku. ¿Debo asumir que tú eres Naruto Uzumaki? —pregunté casi inmediatamente después de presentarme. La expresión de Naruto adoptó confusión y curiosidad, pero pronto la cambió por una gran sonrisa.

—¡Ah! ¡Así que has oído hablar sobre mí! ¡Seguramente sabes que seré el próximo Hokage!

Su exclamación me hizo sonreír, aún en aquel mundo conservaba su sueño. Era un objetivo loable, y yo no era nadie para decirle que no se haría realidad. Además, quería ganarme su confianza. Así, de ese modo, el chico no se sentiría tan odiado como solía pasar en el anime.

—Eso mismo me han dicho —dije, sin mentir en absoluto. La verdad era que lo sabía desde el principio, y mi respuesta pareció ensanchar aún más su sonrisa—. También me dijeron que haces bromas muy divertidas. Me gustaría ver una de tus obras algún día...

En ese momento, la chica llamada Narumi soltó una corta risa de incredulidad. Yo seguía mirando por encima de mi hombro, pero pude notar que su cara reflejaba obviedad. Era como si estuviese diciendo: "¡Por supuesto que Naruto hace las mejores bromas! ¿Acaso eres idiota?"

—¡Dalo por hecho! —exclamó él, sintiendo que estaba haciendo su primer amigo. Podía verlo, el Uzumaki estaba desesperado por tener alguien con quien jugar. Narumi parecía bastante cercana a él, pero aún así debía sentirse muy solitario—. Ella es Narumi Uzumaki, mi hermana gemela.

¿Naruto tenía una hermana? ¿Cuántas cosas habían cambiado en aquel mundo?, esas y otras preguntas se materializaron en mi mente al tiempo que mis párpados se abrían completamente de la sorpresa. Ocultando mi impresión hice una reverencia con la cabeza, aún sin detenerme, a lo que Narumi me miró con desprecio como si yo no le importara en lo absoluto. _"Bueno... parece que tiene muy mal humor"_, pensé mientras una gota de sudor se formaba en mi cabeza.

—Deben estar hambrientos, ¿no les gustaría comer algo de ramen? —pregunté casi sin poder resistir la sonrisa que atentaba con aparecer en mis labios. Naruto me miró con curiosidad, su rostro reflejaba completa sorpresa.

Sin embargo, Narumi pareció encontrar mi oferta ofensiva ya que se acercó hacia donde estaba su hermano y me gruñó en una manera temeraria.

—Guárdate tu comida para ti, imbécil —dijo ella, con un insulto algo inusual para su edad. Me molestó, pero opté por fingir neutralidad—. ¿Tenemos cara de tener ha-?

Se detuvo o, más bien, algo le impidió continuar con su mentira. Su estómago rugió con fuerza, revelando que estaba hambrienta.

Naruto y yo nos miramos brevemente, ambos compartimos una sonrisa de complicidad. Yo casi reí ante el sonrojo de las mejillas de Narumi, pero decidí mantenerme serio.

—Vamos, los invito. ¡Van a comer algo que seguramente será lo mejor que hayan probado!

l

l

* * *

Bien acá termina este capítulo. El siguiente va a ser el inicio de mi vida como ninja, y la de Naruto también.

Ya tengo toda la trama planeada, así que no se preocupen.

Bien, ahora viene la parte que me interesa. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Supe describir bien la trama? ¿Le faltó algo?

**Si les gustó, por favor, dejen un review comentando que sus opiniones. Como siempre digo en mis historias en inglés, insultos y críticas NO constructivas serán ignoradas. Siempre acepto críticas coherentes y que me ayuden a mejorar.**

Con eso los dejo. Yin Protector fuera.


	3. Bienvenidos a la Academia

Hola hola, bienvenidos al tercer capítulo de mi historia. Protagonizada por, sí exacto, yo mismo.

Ahora, yo mismo me paso a llamar Asahi Ichiraku. ¿Dijiste Ichiraku? Sí, he decido darme un inicio humilde sin un kekkei genkai ni nada para hacerme genial. No me gustan las cosas así. Todo se conseguirá por esfuerzo, o eso planeo.

Agradezco, nuevamente, a las personas que lo dejaron en favs; al que lo dejó en Follow y al que me dejó un review. Gracias, por gente como ustedes es que continúo escribiendo este pobre fic.

**Acabo de añadir el cover de la historia, que me representa a mi mismo (más o menos como una descripción algo al azar). Lo hice con anime character maker 2 y ese programa no me pertenece. La katana que tiene en su mano no es la que usaré y debajo de la chaqueta lo cubriré con algo, como vendas para no dejarlo tan al descubierto.**

Quizás vean este capítulo algo apresurado, pero como no voy a poder escribir por unos días quise publicarlo antes de que comenzaran los problemas.

_Respuestas a reviews:_

_galer15 x: Me alegro que te gustara la trama. En cuanto a Madara, no, no me dejaré manipular por un viejo tan senil y loco de remate jajaja. _

_Ligh hodel: Usaré a tu OC y gracias por dejar tu review. Que bueno que te gustara mi forma de narrar las cosas, y espero que te guste este cap._

**La pareja ya la decidí, será Asahi x Narumi. Amor lento, eso quiere decir, que tardarán mucho tiempo en encontrar sus sentimientos el uno para el otro. No se preocupen, a Naruto aún no le di pareja.**

**¿Parejas?: Ustedes deciden. Díganme con quieren que esté Naruto y me adaptaré a sus gustos. Pueden votar por cualquiera que quieran, excepto por Tsunade o cualquier opción que no esté dentro del rango de edades. Tampoco pueden votar por Ayame, ya que para ella tengo otra idea ya planeada.**

**Si no se dan una idea, acá dejo una lista:**

**Tenten**

**Hinata**

**Ino**

**Sakura**

**Shizune**

**OC (Si elijan esta opción, den una breve descripción de la apariencia)**

**Y todas las demás mujeres del mundo de Naruto tienen como opción.**

**Una aclaración: Para mi equipo tomaré dos OC que dos lectores querían que incluyera en la historia. Aparecerán más adelante, pero daré a conocer sus nombres ahora mismo:**

**Yosuke Hirashi que tendrá afinidad de Raiton.**

**Shijiku Sumo que tendrá afinidad para el Katon y, quizás más adelante, otra más.**

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Quizás me perteneciera si pudiera hacer esta historia parte del anime, pero no es así.

**Capítulo tres : Bienvenidos a la Academia**

—¿Y bien? —pregunté finalmente, mirando disimuladamente hacia ambos Uzumakis.

Estábamos sentados en la barra de Ichiraku, cada uno con un tazón de miso ramen sobre la superficie de madera. No hacía mucho que habíamos llegado al restaurante y, luego de una corta presentación a mi familia, Teuchi había ofrecido servirles un poco de su famoso platillo a cada uno. Por supuesto que se vieron anonadados con la amabilidad que les dedicó el personal del lugar, y Naruto no podía estar más feliz.

Narumi, en cambio, aún no confiaba en nosotros. Lo que más me irritó, fue que con Teuchi y Ayame ella mostrara una educación que yo no creí que tuviese. Me hizo hervir la sangre el verla comportarse tan respetuosamente, ¡Chiquilla del demonio! ¿Acaso me odiaba por salvarlos?.

—¡Es lo más fantástico que probé en mi vida! —exclamó Naruto, esbozando una gran sonrisa. Inmediatamente, alzó sus palillos y comenzó a engullir el ramen a velocidades inhumanas.

Su sonrisa era contagiosa, y pronto yo me reía ante la emoción del Uzumaki. Estaba por preguntarle a su hermana lo que pensaba, pero ella ya parecía tener la respuesta escrita en toda su cara: "Ni lo pienses idiota". Parpadeé ante la mirada de odio que me dirigía la bella joven, sus manos apretaban los palillos con evidente desprecio hacia mí. Pero el gesto no duró mucho, y pronto le estaba sonriendo a su hermano.

Aguantando la molestia que sentía en mi pecho le asentí brevemente a Teuchi, quien me devolvió el gesto rápidamente. Ayame se veía que podía explotar de felicidad —literalmente— ya que ella había ayudado a su padre a preparar el ramen que ahora disfrutábamos. El platillo era delicioso —eso ya lo sabía— y no era la primera vez que yo lo probaba.

Opté por comer más lentamente, mientras miraba de reojo a la chica maleducada. No podía saber que era lo que la hacía odiarme de esa manera, pero tampoco quería darle muchas vueltas al asunto. Realmente me importaba un comino lo que ella pensara de mí.

—¡Ah! ¡Ya sé lo que ocurre aquí! —anunció Ayame de repente, quebrando el confortable silencio en el que nos habíamos sumido. La miré confundido, sus labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa infantil e inocente—. Asahi-chan, ¿por qué no nos dijiste que Narumi-san era tu novia?

Sí tengo que definir lo que pasó después, quizás quedaría marcado como la mayor vergüenza de mi vida. Pero lo haré de todas formas, ya que no puedo privarme de ningún detalle.

Casi en el mismo momento en que Ayame dijo eso, mis párpados se estiraron aún más de lo posible y mi boca se abrió en inesperada sorpresa.

—¿¡QUÉ!? —pero, pese a todo, mi garganta había logrado expulsar un grito que expresaba enteramente shock—. ¿¡Qué demonios dices Neechan!?

Miré por un momento a Teuchi, quien solo suspiró en resignación. Nunca había elevado la voz más de lo normal, pero la estúpida afirmación de Ayame me hizo palidecer. ¿Yo y Narumi una pareja?, ¡Ni en mis sueños estaría con una chica tan odiosa!

¿Quieren saber como reaccionó Ayame?, ella simplemente sacó la lengua y cerró un ojo al tiempo que sonreía. Mi ojo derecho pasó del estado abierto a entrecerrado y retornó a su estado normal en un instante. Se había equivocado, y ahora yo pagaría las consecuencias.

Lo que más me daba miedo, fue lo que podría pensar Naruto y su hermana de todo aquello. No había sido mi error, pero basándome en la actitud de Narumi sabía que me echaría la culpa. Sin embargo, me aterraba la idea de no saber como reaccionaría.

Girando lentamente mi cabeza hacia el costado, mis ojos encontraron primero al Uzumaki varón. Tenía una mueca de confusión en su rostro, pero miraba a Ayame de una manera que indicaba falta de pensamientos. Pronto me miró, se encogió de hombros y volvió a disfrutar de su ramen. Suspiré aliviado por un momento, si a Naruto no le importaba entonces aún tenía oportunidad de salir ileso del asunto.

Tragando sonoramente, mis ojos divagaron hacia la figura de la chica. Seguía sentada, pero su largo cabello rubio ocultaba cualquier emoción que tuviera su rostro. Su cuerpo estaba siendo rodeado de un aura obscura, un chakra tan maligno que —aunque yo no tuviera habilidades sensoriales— era casi palpable en el aire.

—¡N-Narumi-san! ¡Ayame-Neechan dice puras tonterías! —dije, tratando de hacerle entender que algo como eso jamás pasaría. Además, lo correcto sería que se enojara con mi hermanastra y no conmigo... ¿verdad?

Por desgracia para mí, la hija de Teuchi no acudió a mi defensa. Más aún, mi padrastro y Naruto se mantenían ajenos al problema. El primero se había dado media vuelta para continuar cocinando el ramen y el chico rubio seguía en su batalla de poder saborear cada detalle. Cada uno optó por la elección más calma y sabia del momento: ignorar todo.

En ese momento, sólo tenía una palabra para describir mi situación y esa resonó una sola vez en mi mente antes de que escapara del restaurante: _"__Maldición"_

De un salto, me impulsé hacia afuera del pequeño lugar. Mis piernas inmediatamente me acompañaron en mi odisea, moviéndose a velocidades inhumanas.

—¡Espera! ¡no te vayas imbécil! —gritó Narumi, persiguiéndome por las calles de la aldea—. ¡Solo quiero conversar de nuestro _futuro juntos_!

Yo, sin prestarle atención, esquivé a una joven pareja de aldeanos que caminaba por las calles. Sí seguro, ¿a quien creía que trataba de engañar?. Era un niño en cuerpo, pero mi mente tenía la inteligencia de un chico de 18 años. Sabía que trataba de confundirme empleando psicología inversa; además, ¡yo nunca mencioné nada acerca de noviazgo!

* * *

Llegué hacia Ichiraku, jadeando y apretándome el pecho. La había despistado, pero la persecución había durado como una hora. Narumi, pese a su pequeño cuerpo, tenía una velocidad y resistencia enormes. Quizás era por que tenía el Kyuubi sellado en su interior, aunque eso no lo sabía. Debería averiguarlo con el tiempo, ya que suponía que ni ella ni Naruto lo sabrían.

Aún sin poder ponerme de pie, me arrastré hacia el interior del restaurante. Lo primero que vi, fue a Naruto hablando animadamente con Ayame y Teuchi. Seguramente, le estaban haciendo preguntas.

—Agua... necesito... tomar... —mi cansancio no me permitió articular la oración correctamente, pero fue suficiente para atraer la atención de los tres hacia mí.

—¿Asahi-chan? ¡que bueno que llegaste! —dijo Ayame, ignorando mi estado de agotamiento—. Naruto-san nos estaba hablando de su hermana, ¡hacen una pareja encantadora!

Por suerte para mí, aquella oración hizo que mi cuerpo se recuperara milagrosamente del previo estado en el que estaba sumido. Poniéndome de pie con una mueca de exasperación, abrí la pequeña puerta-trampa en la barra que permitía pasar hacia el otro lado. Apartando a Ayame, me serví un poco de agua en un vaso y bebí desesperadamente.

Sonreí por un instante, el agua revitalizó casi instantáneamente mi vitalidad.

—Neechan, realmente estás equivocada —aseguré, mirándola por el rabillo de mi ojo derecho. Mi rostro demostraba total seriedad, y ni una simple sonrisa se hizo presente—. Narumi es... alguien que aún no conozco muy bien, al igual que Naruto. Pero puedo asegurarte que entre nosotros no ocurre ni OCURRIRÁ nada. ¿Entiendes ahora?

Ayame puso una mano debajo de su mentón, sus cejas se arquearon en una mueca de confusión. Teuchi y el Uzumaki me miraron con sorpresa, sus propias atenciones se concentraron enteramente en mí.

—Eso creo, Asahi-chan —anunció finalmente Ayame, haciendo una profunda reverencia hacia el chico rubio—. Lamento mi anterior comportamiento, y prometo que no se repetirá.

Tanto Naruto como yo mismo no podíamos creer lo que veíamos. Aún si el Uzumaki la conociera muy poco, ella había demostrado tener una personalidad alegre e infantil. Pero al comportarse de una forma tan adulta... bien, digamos que revelaba algo que yo no creí posible.

Girándome completamente, noté la forma en que el chico sonreía. Parecía sorprendido pero también alegre, el simple hecho de que le mostraran algo de respeto y amabilidad lo hacía muy feliz.

—No hay problema Ayame-san —añadió él, su gran sonrisa se ensanchó en cuanto agradeció a Teuchi por el mejor ramen que jamás haya probado—. ¡Arigato Gozaimasu Asahi! ¿te veré mañana en la Academia?

Si tengo que ser sincero, su agradecimiento no me lo esperaba. Pero la pregunta me tomó bastante desprevenido, y no pude evitar reír ante su entusiasmo. ¿Cómo decirle que no me encontraría con él?, de acuerdo quizás la idea de encontrarme con Narumi me asustaba pero no podía negarle eso al pobre huérfano.

Asintiendo con mi cabeza, le devolví la misma sonrisa.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡jugaremos después de clase! —exclamé yo, sorprendiéndome levemente por mi afirmación infantil. No podía evitarlo, era un chico de 5 años y era normal que ese tipo de cosas me atrajeran.

* * *

La mañana llegó más rápido de lo que creí posible. Sin embargo, pese a mis nervios, había dormido bastante bien durante toda la noche. Además, el hecho de que ya tendría alguien conocido como compañero ayudó bastante.

Era algo temprano —el Sol ya era notorio en el horizonte— pero no tardé ni un minuto en estar listo para el nuevo día. Había cambiado mi apariencia textil, y ahora vestía una remera sin mangas negra con el símbolo de Konoha en el medio; aparte, había decidido usar unos shorts marrones y sandalias ninja blancas. No tenía kunais ni shurikens, por lo que opté por no llevar el porta armas.

Me senté en la cama, al tiempo que miraba un cuadro con la foto familiar que yacía sobre una mesa adyacente a donde estaba sentado. Mis ojos la analizaron un momento, una sonrisa fugaz apareció en mis labios.

—Los haré sentir orgullosos... lo prometo —susurré, pensando en todos los problemas por los que habían pasado Teuchi y Ayame para cuidarme.

En verdad, ellos fueron demasiado amables conmigo. Pese a que decidieron no contarme que era adoptado, yo les estaba agradecido por eso. Obviamente, pensaron que si me enteraba mi mente podría pasar por un ligero trauma. Al fin y al cabo, decidieron lo que era mejor para mi bienestar.

Negué con la cabeza para borrar los recuerdos de mi antigua vida que amenazaban con apoderarse de mi mente, y me dirigí hacia el cuarto de baño. Debía peinarme, pero no tenía ganas de gastar 5 minutos de aquel emocionante día haciéndolo.

_"Creo que hacia atrás será mucho más fácil"_, pensé mientras mi reflejo en el espejo revelaba cuan despeinado estaba. Tomé el peine y lo mojé con agua fría; inmediatamente, hice que el objeto recorriera mi cabello de adelante hacia atrás. Seguí un patrón uniforme, y pronto me había hecho un nuevo peinado.

Noté el nuevo aire que el peinado me daba y asentí complacido. Rápido y casual, justo lo que buscaba.

—Ya parezco más serio —dije, tocando los costados de mi cabeza—. Sí, pronto seré mortal. ¡Todo un experto en Kenjutsu!

El grito resonó en todo el cuarto de baño. No me importó, era un día que había estado esperando desde hacía mucho. La oportunidad de ser un ninja no se presenta dos veces.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, salí del cuarto de baño y me dirigí hacia la cocina. Mi cuerpo temblaba ligeramente de los nervios, la expectación era grande. ¿Acaso triunfaría o sería alguien como el pobre Rock Lee, quien no podía canalizar su chakra para el Ninjutsu? No era por discriminar a nadie, pero realmente no quería que algo así me sucedía.

Justo en ese momento, el recuerdo de Madara me hizo estremecer. ¿Y si todo lo que estaba haciendo era parte del plan del Uchiha? ¿Era verdad lo que dijo acerca de ser su mano derecha?. No estaba seguro de lo que había querido decir o lo que planeaba, pero algo era cierto: nunca me dejaría manipular por alguien como él. Y, para no caer ante su poder, debería entrenar muy duro. Hacerme más fuerte, inteligente y letal.

—Ohayo, Tousan, Neechan —me senté a la mesa, sin mirarlos ni por un segundo. Los planes de Madara me tenían nervioso, preocupado y por un momento había olvidado que aquel día entraría a la Academia.

Podía jurar que Teuchi y Ayame me sonrieron, porque detecté un súbito movimiento de sus cabezas. No podía ver sus rostros, pero aquella reacción sería lo más normal.

—¿Estás listo Asahi-chan? —la pregunta vino de mi hermanastra, quien seguramente tenía sus ojos clavados en mí.

Yo tomé mis palillos entre mis dedos y los dirigí hacia mi desayuno. Agarrando un poco de arroz, lo llevé lentamente hacia mi boca. Mastiqué suavemente, mi garganta no profesó ni un solo ruido.

Pero luego de tragar silenciosamente, mi cabeza asintió con lentitud.

—No te preocupes, lo harás bien —Teuchi dijo, en un pobre esfuerzo por tratar de borrar un poco mis nervios.

Yo levanté la mirada finalmente, mis ojos se encontraron con los de Ayame.

—Estoy bien, solo algo nervioso —admití, desviando la mirada hacia mi padrastro—. No tengo miedo, pero me preocupa cómo lo harán Naruto y Narumi. Toda la aldea los odia, y estoy seguro que los padres de mis nuevos compañeros les habrán llenado la cabeza de mentiras.

Aún si había hablado con ellos en una sola ocasión, yo sentía como si los conociera de toda la vida. Tantos años mirando el anime me hicieron llegar a creer que podría cambiar la vida de Naruto con mis historias, que fuera amado o poderoso. Era un mundo ficticio, donde los sueños se hacían realidad.

Noté que hubo cierta reacción cálida en los rostros de ambos, y no pude evitar sentirme apenado por un momento. Ellos me querían, se notaba, y aún así vivíamos una vida producto de inocencia e ingenuidad. Me prometí mentalmente que les contaría la verdad cuando fuera mayor, que les mostraría alguna prueba de lo que quería revelarles.

—Asahi, estoy orgulloso de ti. Aún con tu corta edad, te has convertido en una persona de bien —la revelación de Teuchi causó un nudo en mi garganta. Mis labios temblaron ligeramente, pero yo los mordí para evitar el inminente llanto de culpa y remordimiento. Pareció que ninguno de los dos lo notó, porque el hombre continuó casi de inmediato—. Sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con la vida llena de peligros que llevarás ni con la elección que has tomado. Una vez perdí a tu madre por culpa de los ninjas, y no quiero perderte a ti.

Yo lo miré con una intensidad que pocas veces conseguía tener en mi mirada. Era algo revelador y aunque la mujer no era mi madre de sangre no pude evitar sentirme triste por ella.

No fui el único, puesto que los ojos de Ayame perdieron el brillo que solían tener. Fue momentáneo, pero era algo espantoso el no verla sonreír.

—Y aunque yo y Tousan temamos por tu vida, no te detendremos —aseguró la chica, empleando una voz que parecía estar a punto de quebrarse por la tristeza—. Hagas lo que hagas, te apoyaremos. Somos tu familia después de todo, así que trata de no tomar riesgos innecesarios ¿ne?

Pese a todo la tristeza que debía estar sintiendo, mi hermana cerró los ojos y me sonrió amablemente. Teuchi también sonreía, aunque la suya parecía más tranquila y a la vez preocupada.

Yo no pude evitar pensar en la suerte que tenía. De todas las familias en la que podría haberme quedado, el destino quiso que yo fuera parte de la más humilde y amable de toda Konoha. Y fue eso lo que liberó las abundantes lágrimas que mantenía prisioneras en los rincones de mis ojos. Recorrieron libremente mis mejillas, y yo no dudé un instante y rodeé la mesa con maestría. Mis brazos rodearon los cuellos de ambos, quienes prontamente me devolvieron el gesto.

No éramos una familia adinerada ni teníamos un apellido que se considerase parte de un clan. Pese a todo eso, yo me sentí orgulloso de portar el nombre de Asahi Ichiraku.

Ese mismo instante, le hice un juramento a mi familia que se vería cumplido en los años venideros. Años que mostrarían el verdadero potencial de un aprendiz de la Academia.

—Tousan, Neechan... se los juro: haré famoso el apellido Ichiraku, aunque me cueste décadas conseguirlo.

* * *

Nos encontrábamos parados fuera del terreno de la Academia. La entrada, para ser más preciso, revelaba el gran edificio que se alzaba detrás de los instructores chunnin que estaban reunidos enfrente de nosotros.

Yo estaba, por decirlo de alguna manera, nervioso. Teuchi y Ayame se encontraban junto a mi, y sus rostros se movían hacia todos lados para inspeccionar los montones de nuevos integrantes que asistían por primera vez a la Academia. Junto a ellos se encontraban sus padres o parientes que acompañaban a los pequeños. Noté que algunos —por su forma de vestir, marcas en el rostro, peinados y cuerpo— pertenecían a los distintos clanes de Konoha.

Mientras esperábamos a que diera inicio la ceremonia de ingreso, yo utilicé mis ojos para vagar por entre la multitud en busca de algún rostro conocido del anime. Había encontrado a una versión más joven y tranquila de Ino Yamanaka, a Sakura Haruno con un flequillo tapándole la frente, a Choji y Shikamaru conversando entre ellos y a Hinata Hyuuga parada junto a uno de los sirvientes de la familia. Lo reconocí porque usaba una banda en la frente, posiblemente ocultando la marca de maldición del clan.

Ninguno detectó mi mirada y yo me sentí agradecido por ello. ¡Los míticos ninjas estaban ahí, a pocos metros de mí! Lo bueno de todo aquello, era que ahora podría estar a su nivel. Debía estarlo, se lo había jurado a mi familia.

Me sorprendió no encontrar a los Uzumaki con la mirada, pero no me preocupé por ellos. Supuse que si se aparecían muy temprano entonces todos los mirarían con desprecio. Sólo era tener sentido común, y aunque Naruto pareciera un tonto no lo era en absoluto. Él era más inteligente de lo que aparentaba.

No pude reconocer a nadie más en la multitud pero, sin embargo, mis ojos captaron la atención de tres chicos apuntándome y riéndose de algo. ¿Acaso les parecía gracioso que el hijo de un cocinero aspirara a convertirse en genin? Sí, seguramente era eso. Yo simplemente miré hacia otro lado, ignorándolos completamente. Ya verían, les enseñaría lo que un hijo de cocinero podía hacer con entrenamiento duro y constante.

Ni Teuchi ni Ayame notaron sus miradas y, pronto, cada uno colocó una mano en mis hombros y me señalaron hacia delante.

—Mira Asahi, ese es Hiruzen Sarutobi. Nuestro Hokage —explicó mi padrastro en un ligero susurro. Yo ya sabía quien era, pero la expectativa de encontrarme con uno de los shinobi más poderosos y legendarios de Konoha fue enorme.

Entonces, en ese instante, vi por primera vez al ninja que todos llamaban "El profesor".

Era igual de anciano que en el anime, pero su presencia imponía respeto absoluto. Tenía el sombrero de Hokage sobre su cabeza y una pipa expulsaba anillos de humo por el orificio principal. Sonreía impasiblemente, sus ojos mostraban un brillo de interés que conocía bastante bien.

Pronto, el murmullo había muerto con una seña de su mano arrugada. Su traje blanco se meció con la suave brisa mientras nos dejaba a todos en expectativa inaguantable.

—Bienvenidos a la Academia niños —finalmente, habló. Su voz era pesada y cargaba una sabiduría ancestral. Se notaba que había vivido muchas aventuras, y no lo digo por las numerosas arrugas en su cara—. Me alegra ver que tenemos tantos aspirantes a genin, por lo general tienden a ser un número bastante reducido.

Hubo una repentina risa, que interrumpió al Hokage. Sin embargo, Hiruzen Sarutobi alzó levemente la mirada y miró por encima de dónde estábamos. Algo le llamó la atención, y no pudo evitar sonreír por un momento.

—Todos conocen mi nombre y el título que conlleva. Pero no el verdadero deber detrás del mismo —continuó hablando nuevamente con misterio detrás de sus palabras. ¿Acaso quería confundirnos o disuadirnos de entrar a la Academia con todo ese discurso? No es que fuera aburrido, pero todo el mundo sabía que un Hokage era el líder de la aldea—. Bien, quizás alguien lo sepa. Aparte de los adultos, ¿alguno de ustedes sabe cual es el verdadero propósito de serlo?

Curiosamente, nadie levantó su mano. O todos estaban demasiado nerviosos como para responder, o nadie quería decir una tontería. Pero supe que el Sandaime podía adivinar que unos pocos sabían la respuesta, y aquel era un llamado al valor.

Armándome de ese valor que Sarutobi quería ver, alcé mi mano en el aire. Inmediatamente, toda la atención de la multitud se centró en mi y en mi familia.

—¿Sí? ¿Conoces la respuesta muchacho? —preguntó el Sandaime, dejando que un pequeño aro de humo emergiera de su pipa. Sus ojos me miraban con cierta curiosidad, pero sus arrugados labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa amable.

Teuchi me asintió brevemente mientras Ayame me sonreía para tratar de infundirme valor. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron ante el hecho de tener todas las miradas sobre mí, pero ya que había levantado la mano ahora era tarde. Estaba obligado a responder.

—U-Un Hokage... e-es aquel que... —mis tartamudeos no eran tan graves como los de Hinata, pero mostraban claro nerviosismo y vergüenza. Sin embargo, conseguí fijar mi mirada en Sarutobi. Por el rabillo del ojo noté que los chicos de antes me sonreían burlonamente y, aunque no pude evitar ponerme más nervioso, eso no me detuvo en lo absoluto—. ¡Un Hokage tiene la obligación y la necesidad de transmitir la voluntad de fuego a la aldea! ¡debe ser el ejemplo para los futuros ninjas y para los que tienen un rango elevado!

Inmediatamente después de mi exclamación, cerré mi boca y mantuve mis ojos fijos en el frente. Tanto los chunins como el Sandaime me miraban sorprendidos, sus ojos lo reflejaban. Pude darme cuenta de que lo que había dicho tuvo cierta repercusión entre ellos, y ahora temía que mi respuesta había sido incorrecta.

Miré brevemente hacia mis costados y noté que la multitud me sonreía de una forma rara. No era de burla, eso puedo asegurarlo, quizás... ¿orgullo?. Devolviendo la mirada hacia el frente pude ver que el Hokage me asintió aún manteniendo su sonrisa amable y añil.

—Veo que la nueva generación conoce el verdadero significado detrás del título "Hokage". Bien hecho muchacho, si realmente tienes la voluntad de fuego en tu interior llegarás a ser un gran ninja —afirmó el Hokage, nunca despegando la mirada de mi rostro sorprendido y enrojecido por la emoción. Probablemente había exagerado con lo que dijo, pero eso me llenó de esperanzas. ¡Hiruzen Sarutobi me había reconocido!—. Como escucharon, el traspasar la voluntad de fuego a los futuros genin es el deber de esta Academia. Más allá de lo que aprendan, siempre deben recordar las palabras de este viejo shinobi.

Pese a que su mirada había regresado la atención hacia la multitud, el Sandaime había hecho un discurso corto pero inteligente. Me aseguraría de recordar sus palabras y también le devolvería el favor que me hizo aquel día. ¿Quien sabe? quizás, con un poco de planeamiento, podría advertirle de que Orochimaru se haría pasar por el Kazekage durante la etapa de selección chunin. Faltaban años para que aquello ocurriera, pero el mundo ninja no podía perder a Sarutobi.

Dicho esto, el anciano abandonó su posición y se perdió entre la multitud. No hubo murmullo posterior a su discurso, ya que inmediatamente otro chunin tomó su lugar.

—¡Ejem! —el carraspeo de su garganta hizo poco por tratar de llamar más la atención. Ya todos lo estaban mirando, por lo que aquello fue totalmente innecesario—. Bien, ahora explicaré los tres requisitos para ser admitidos. Se supone que todos los cumplen, pero es una formalidad el decirlo —nadie agregó nada, ni siquiera los otros chunins. Había una única mujer entre ellos, que yo recordaba del anime, pero aún así se mantuvo estoica—. Primero, un futuro ninja debe amar a la aldea y y querer ayudar a preservar la paz y prosperidad de esta. Segundo, un aspirante debe tener una mente que sea capaz de soportar el duro entrenamiento y trabajo. Tercero, un verdadero candidato debe ser sano en cuerpo y mente.

Muchos de los aspirantes presentes miraron hacia todos lados, seguramente esperando ver a que alguno abandonara la idea de ser un genin. No me atreví a pensar en la situación, dado que sabía que todos ellos permanecerían en sus lugares y no le darían mucha importancia a las palabras dichas aquel día.

—Dicho eso no me queda más que darles nuevamente la bienvenida y dar por finalizada esta ceremonia de ingreso. Por favor, los nuevos aspirantes permanezcan en sus lugares mientras los familiares se retiran.

Dicho esto, la gente comenzó a alborotarse en un nivel no muy elevado. Algunos abrazaron a sus hijos llorando y diciendo que harían un gran banquete cuando volvieran a casa, otros simplemente les sonreían y los alentaban a más. Hubo casos, como el de Hinata Hyuuga, que el sirviente que la acompañaba le hizo una reverencia y se alejó rápidamente.

Teuchi y Ayame, viendo que no podrían quedarse más tiempo, se giraron hacia mí.

—Asahi, da tu mejor esfuerzo. Quiero que nos cuentes todo cuando llegues a casa, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo mi padrastro, sonriéndome con cierta preocupación.

Yo asentí de mala gana. Realmente, después de un día que creía que iba a ser agotador no me iban a dar ganas de contar todo con lujo de detalles. Pero, al fin y al cabo, era lo mínimo que podía hacer luego de todo lo que él y mi hermanastra habían hecho por mí.

—Ototo... ¡Cuídate! —exclamó Ayame, abrazándome con fuerza. No era en extremo como para impedirme respirar, pero se podía sentir la... emoción con la que me apretaba entre sus brazos.

—Estaré bien Neechan —le aseguré, palmeando suavemente su espalda—. Sólo encárgate de cuidar mi carreta y limpiarla de vez en cuando, ¿de acuerdo? —quizás fue demasiado pedir, no era como si fuera a irme por un año. Pero ahora que no trabajaría para Ichiraku, no podía evitar sentirme preocupado por mis cosas.

Ella me dedicó una sonrisa entusiasta y me apartó suavemente. Agitando sus manos una sola vez, Teuchi y Ayame se perdieron en la multitud de padres que se retiraban del lugar.

Me quedé inmóvil en mi posición, mis nervios eran demasiados como para poder esperar pacientemente las instrucciones de los chunins. ¡Estaban tardando demasiado! ¿Acaso les gustaba actuar misteriosamente todo el tiempo?

—Oh, miren nada más. El hijo de un cocinero viniendo a la Academia —la torpe voz de un chico me sacó de mis pensamientos. Mi cuerpo se relajó ante el insulto que poco hizo por enfurecerme y no pude evitar dirigirle la mirada con tranquilidad—. Dime, ¿acaso tu padre es tan pobre que decidiste arriesgar tu vida para conseguir algo más decente?

Noté que era un chico de cabello corto marrón, seguido de dos con expresión de tontos en sus rostros. Aún si los otros rieron con tono de burla, yo me quedé inmóvil. Aquella estupidez que él trató de emplear como insulto ni siquiera había tenido sentido.

—Que original... ¿no te das cuenta que quedas como un estúpido al decir eso o tu diminuto cerebro no reconoce la poca lógica de tu argumento? —pregunté yo, con una sonrisa calma. Noté que el del medio perdió, por un momento, las ganas de burlarse. Seguramente estaba enfadado y quería pensar en qué se equivocó. Sus acompañantes me miraron con confusión; sin duda, uno era más bobo que el otro—. No trates de pensar, cerebro de ave. Yo te diré la respuesta que tanto buscas.

El chico palideció de furia ante el insulto, sus cejas se arquearon en irreverente ira. Sus compañeros se prepararon para la batalla, haciendo sonar sus nudillos para tratar de intimidarme. Aunque era cierto que jamás golpeé a alguien en mi anterior vida, no era un cobarde. Contra niños de 5 años, no podía esperar mucha fuerza aún si mi cuerpo fuera similar al de ellos. Yo era más inteligente y maduro, y sería eso lo que me daría la victoria.

—Es fácil. Si fuera cierto lo que dices... entonces nos convertiríamos en genins nada más al ingresar y nos asignarían misiones con las que ganaríamos dinero —expliqué, antes de tomar una pausa para observar su confusa expresión—. Si fuera el caso que mi familia necesitara dinero debido a la escasa ganancia que recibiríamos de nuestro restaurante, yo mismo buscaría otro trabajo que me asegurara un sueldo inmediato. ¿Te das cuenta ahora? No solo tu burla no tiene sentido, sino que ahora quedas como el idiota de la Academia ante todos.

Inmediatamente luego de decir eso, hice una seña con la mano para indicarle los alrededores. Con los párpados estirados de la sorpresa, el chico se dio cuenta que —en efecto— toda la Academia lo estaba mirando. Había quedado en ridículo, y sería algo que lo haría pensar antes de burlarse de los demás.

—¡Maldito! ¡Vas a pagar caro por-! —una mano en su hombro lo detuvo. Con un escalofrío que noté que sacudió su cuerpo, el joven y sus amigos se giraron para encontrar a todos los instructores chunin detrás suyo.

Los tres empalidecieron, puesto que no habían seguido las órdenes previas. De hecho, se habían acercado hacía mi con el objetivo de burlarse de mi ascendencia familiar. Pero por desgracia para ellos, la broma se les había revertido y ahora no solo quedaban como unos idiotas sino que también podrían ser expulsados en el primer día por no seguir las instrucciones.

No creí que fueran tan extremos con el castigo, y la mirada de los chunins me reveló que no traían ira o disconformidad en ella. Más bien, parecían decepcionados.

—Tú eres Aoi Ajibana, ¿no? —preguntó el hombre de antes, el que parecía el instructor principal. Él asintió con nerviosismo en su rostro, sus amigos dieron un paso ligero hacia atrás. Cobardes, querían abandonarlo mientras pudieran—. Y ustedes dos... Ichiro Hanari e Ibuki Hattori. He oído lo que pasó entre ustedes y, viendo la forma en que se desarrollaron los hechos, tendré que suspenderlos por un día. Gracias a sus incontenibles ganas de molestar, ustedes deberán saltarse la primera clase de Chakra. Espero que esto no se repita.

Los tres chicos asintieron al unísono con un aire de derrota, sus rostros descendieron levemente y se alejaron del terreno de la Academia mientras arrastraban los pies. Yo no pude evitar sentirme algo culpable, pero ellos se lo habían buscado. Además, no podía permitir que insultaran a mi familia.

—En cuanto a ti... Asahi Ichiraku ¿verdad? —que dijera mi nombre me sobresaltó un poco, pero asentí rápidamente. La pregunta de un posible castigo resonaba en mi joven mente—. Buen análisis del problema, pero la próxima vez informa a tu instructor acerca de un quebrantamiento de las normas. Ellos se harán cargo.

Me sentí un idiota por no haber hecho como hubiera sido lo correcto, pero por otro lado había conseguido demostrar mi inteligencia ante todos. No era inteligente, al contrario, pero un insulto tan ilógico como el que me dirigió Aoi Ajibana era fácil de analizar y contrarrestar. Sin embargo, me quedaba una sola pregunta:

¿Dónde estaba Naruto y Narumi Uzumaki?

La clase estaba por comenzar y, con ella, mi futuro como ninja de la hoja.

l

l

* * *

Y... listo! acá termina el cap. Algo aburrido, pero el entrenamiento está por comenzar!

Ya tengo toda la trama planeada, así que no se preocupen.

Bien, ahora viene la parte que me interesa. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Supe describir bien la trama? ¿Le faltó algo?

**Si les gustó, por favor, dejen un review comentando que sus opiniones. Como siempre digo en mis historias en inglés, insultos y críticas NO constructivas serán ignoradas. Siempre acepto críticas coherentes y que me ayuden a mejorar.**

Con eso los dejo. Yin Protector fuera.


	4. Los caminos del ninja

Bueno bienvenidos otra vez al cuarto capítulo de mi historia. Disculpen la tardanza, he empezado un trabajo de mañana y eso —sumado a inglés y la escuela— me quita todo el tiempo libre para escribir con libertad.

**Quizás lo noten algo apresurado e incoherente al capítulo, y pido nuevamente disculpas por eso. Como dije antes, he estado muy ocupado y si me ponía a escribir con toda la explicación tardaría dos semanas más a lo sumo u.u**

Ahora, yo mismo me paso a llamar Asahi Ichiraku. ¿Dijiste Ichiraku? Sí, he decido darme un inicio humilde sin un kekkei genkai ni nada para hacerme genial. No me gustan las cosas así. Todo se conseguirá por esfuerzo, o eso planeo.

Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews, a los que pusieron la historia en favs y en follows!. Gracias a ustedes mi historia está en la página 3 de los fics de OC en español buscándolo por favoritos. Sin ustedes, eso no sería posible.

_Respuestas a reviews:_

_Ligh hodel: de nuevo te agradezco mucho. Me alegro que te guste mi forma de escribir, aún me falta mucho por practicar pero gracias igualmente. Usaré tu OC como parte del equipo en que estaré._

_Sekishiki: Que bueno que te gustara mi historia, la forma de narrar y la pareja. Me alegra tenerte como lector diario de mi historia y espero tus comentarios acerca de este capítulo._

_jlea06301: Creo que te respondí por PM pero no importa. Gracias por dejar un review, y que bueno que te gustara esa parte. Debo admitirlo ¡Fue una de mis favoritas!_

_Goku Akatsuki: No te preocupes, es verdad que me encanta cuando la gente deja reviews pero es suficiente si lees mis historias y te gustan. En cuanto a tus fics debes animarte, yo empecé como vos con ganas de escribir algo de la nada. Te recomiendo que publiques un fic de una serie que te guste mucho, y dejame el link cuando empieces yo te diré en que mejorar o los puntos buenos de tu forma de escribir._

**La pareja ya la decidí, será Asahi x Narumi. Amor lento, eso quiere decir, que tardarán mucho tiempo en encontrar sus sentimientos el uno para el otro.**

**Ahora bien, como nadie votó -.- he decidido yo mismo la pareja. Algo no muy visto, y que será genial. ¿Quiénes son? Naruto x Shizuka por supuesto. Admítanlo, Shizuka es una de las chicas más lindas del anime de Naruto (en mi opinión)**

**Una aclaración: Para mi equipo tomaré dos OC que dos lectores querían que incluyera en la historia. Aparecerán más adelante, pero daré a conocer sus nombres ahora mismo:**

**Yosuke Hirashi que tendrá afinidad de Raiton.**

**Shijiku Sumo que tendrá afinidad para el Katon y, quizás más adelante, otra más.**

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Si fuera así, yo no trabajaría de mañana y tendría mucha... MUCHA plata.

**Capítulo cuatro : Los caminos del ninja**

—Ahora que toda la clase está reunida pasaré a explicar los fundamentos y principios del chakra. ¿De acuerdo? —todos los aspirantes asentimos con una emoción casi palpable. Yo temblaba en mi lugar, aún si estábamos sentados se podía ver que mi cuerpo vibraba levemente a causa de los nervios—. Bien. El chakra es la energía vital del cuerpo, el cual se moldea para cualquier clase de jutsu. No solo eso, sino que si se administra bien se puede emplear en Taijutsu y Genjutsu. Por lo general, el último es el más común.

Parpadeé por un segundo, mirando de reojo a los demás niños. Algunos lo miraban con la boca abierta, otros —seguramente— se estarían imaginando lo que podrían hacer cuando aprendieran a moldear el chakra.

—¡Daikoku-sensei! —una mano ansiosa se alzó en el aire, en un claro esfuerzo por llamar la atención del chunin—. ¿Cuando nos enseñará a hacer todo lo que dijo?

Fue por un fugaz momento en que giré la mirada hacia el joven que había preguntado, pero de inmediato la devolví hacia el frente. Al igual que yo, seguramente, muchos niños hicieron lo mismo. La curiosidad era grande, y saber cuando aprenderíamos a usar el chakra era lo que más nos interesaba.

Daikoku carcajeó ante eso, mostrando obvio interés en la forma que se reía. Pude verlo, era casi muy posible que estuviera pensando en la pregunta de un modo más atento.

—Así que quieren aprender un poco de control de chakra, ¿eh? —preguntó en un tono divertido, riendo brevemente—. Bien, supongo que podríamos evadir las explicaciones por hoy y comenzar con lo básico...

Apenas dijo eso, muchos de los nuevos aprendices comenzaron a gritar de emoción. Algunos agradecieron a todos los chunin, otros comenzaron a susurrar con expectativa y los demás —incluido yo— simplemente sonreímos nerviosamente. _"¡Excelente!"_ , pensé apretando los puños. _"¡Seguramente nos enseñará a hacer el Kawarimi no jutsu!"_

Pero pese a mi entusiasmo prolongado, Daikoku Funeno nos demostró a todos lo equivocados que estábamos.

—¡Escuchen todos! Suzume-sensei nos hará una demostración de control de chakra. Básicamente, lo que hará será expulsar su poder por unos segundos y luego lo desvanecerá —explicó el hombre, moviéndose hacia un costado para que la única mujer chunin diera un paso hacia delante.

Pronto, estaba delante de nosotros. Era una mujer chunin bastante normal, salvo quizás por sus anteojos y su cabello enrulado negro. Tenía mirada severa y clavó sus ojos ocultos bajo los lentes en el grupo.

—Presten atención, lo que estoy a punto de enseñarles marcará su comienzo como ninjas —afirmó Suzumu, acomodándose los lentes con un simple movimiento de su mano. Después, lentamente, elevó sus manos hasta la altura de su pecho y entrelazó los dedos en una posición aleatoria—. Este es el sello del carnero, asegúrense de memorizarlo para después.

Todos asentimos sin poder despegar la mirada de sus manos. Yo conocía todos los sellos, pero jamás los había hecho. Con el tiempo —quizás— podría aprenderlos lentamente. No me preocupaba eso en lo absoluto, sabía que tenía años para practicar todo lo que deseaba aprender.

—No hay explicación alguna para este ejercicio, salvo el usar su imaginación —indicó ella, manteniendo el sello. Sus ojos eran invisibles tras sus lentes, pero parecía tenerlos cerrados—. Imagínense que abren las puertas de su propia cuerpo, que ven un fuego azul ardiendo en él. Sientan su calor y después, hagan que se expanda por todo su ser.

Aparte de la curiosa explicación, nadie acotó nada. Yo estaba confundido —como seguramente lo estaban los demás— pero mis ojos no se apartaban del frente. Incluso todos hacíamos un esfuerzo por no respirar ruidosamente, todo para no arruinar aquel momento que vendría.

La mujer luego exhaló e inhaló por un par de segundos tratando, visiblemente, de calmar su cuerpo. Ni yo ni los demás sabíamos que era lo que iba a ocurrir, pero no quisimos apartar la mirada de la chunin. Seguramente, haría algo increíble.

Y no me decepcionó, sin embargo, cuando su cuerpo comenzó a brillar levemente. No supe las condiciones en las que estarían mis compañeros, y aunque quería saber cuales fueron sus reacciones mis ojos simplemente no me permitían girar la cabeza. Lo había visto en el anime, sí, pero en la vida real el chakra era mucho más impresionante.

Pero lo increíble no terminó ahí, no señor, el chakra de Suzume se elevó más hasta que todo su ser fue envuelto en un aura azul poderosa y chocante. Era algo... brillante, los diferentes colores azulados con tonos blancos eran como una puerta al alma de la mujer. Claro, yo sabía que cada individuo tenía un chakra de un tamaño y color específico pero de igual modo me impresionaba.

Ahora bien, aunque era muy probable que tanto mi aura como la de los demás fuera azul eso no me importaba. El hecho de poder experimentar algo como tu propio poder era un hecho más allá de lo imaginable.

Sin embargo, la exhibición duró solamente un minuto. Casi de inmediato, el chakra que rodeaba el cuerpo del chunin regresó dentro de su ser y su cuerpo se relajó visiblemente. Sus hombros descendieron con lentitud, manos temblando levemente y sudor cubriendo su cabeza. Si estaba tan cansada luego de un minuto de utilizar todo su poder entonces su poder tenía que ser bastante bajo.

No era de sorprenderse, los chunin instructores jamás poseían demasiado poder. Por algo escogían ese puesto, ya que usualmente su nivel no podía mejorar.

Suavemente, Daikoku-sensei le puso una mano en el hombro mientras sus labios susurraban claramente en su oído. Probablemente, le estaba ofreciendo un descanso. La mujer asintió y, con ayuda de otros dos chunin, se alejó tambaleante.

Yo la seguí con la mirada hasta que se ocultó tras un edificio cercano, mis cejas se arquearon levemente en preocupación. ¿De verdad tenía tan poco poder?

—Por favor, disculpen a Suzume-sensei. Ayer regresó de una larga misión al país de los arrozales y ahora sufre de agotamiento —explicó Daikoku, dándome una clara idea de por qué se veía tan débil luego de la corta demostración—. Bien, ahora que han visto cómo se realiza este ejercicio trataremos de en-

De repente, algo en su visión lo hizo detenerse. Noté que no nos miraba a nosotros, sino más bien a un punto hacia la derecha. Tenía los ojos entornados, sus labios curvados en una ligera mueca de disgusto. ¿Qué lo puso así? No lo supe inmediatamente, pero cuando todos giramos la cabeza me dí cuenta de lo que pasaba.

—¡Ey viejo! ¡Espera hasta que el mejor ninja de todos te demuestre sus grandes habilidades! —el grito provino de nada más y nada menos que Naruto Uzumaki. Estaba parado a unos metros del grupo, apuntando al chunin con su dedo pequeño y una gran sonrisa en sus labios—. ¡Solo dime que hacer y demostraré que tengo el poder para convertirme en Hokage!

Sin embargo nadie dijo nada, todos mantuvieron su vista en el chico de la sonrisa enorme. Al igual que antes, yo no pude evitar contener la sonrisa que apareció en mi rostro. No, no sonreía porque quedó como un idiota ni porque quería probarse a sí mismo. La verdad es que Narumi lo acompañaba, pero en vez de sonreír como él ella tenía la mano puesta en su frente. Ocultaba la mirada de todos, como si estuviera avergonzada de la actitud de su hermano.

Pero pronto todos estallaron en carcajadas, los más idiotas guiados por Kiba Inuzuka quien apuntaba al muchacho del cabello rubio. Noté como se reían y también la forma en que Daikoku apretaba su puño con ira disimulada, y no pude evitar sentirme algo triste. No fue simplemente por el puchero que hizo Naruto, sino también por la forma en que discriminaban el sueño del Uzumaki.

Apretando los dientes, me puse de pie repentinamente y enfoqué la mirada en ambos hermanos. La multitud de niños hizo silencio inmediato, algunos continuaron riendo por un momento antes de rendirse completamente.

El rubio hizo una mueca de confusión repentina, pero luego la cambió por una breve sonrisa que ocultó bajo una mueca de seriedad. Podía verlo, sus ojos habían reconocido a alguien que él conocía de antes y ahora estaba feliz. Por desgracia para mí, Narumi también decidió elevar la mirada; sus cejas se arquearon en disgusto e hizo un furioso puchero, pero no comentó nada. Probablemente, esperaba no encontrarme ahí en la Academia.

Caminé hasta estar frente a frente con el legendario ninja cabeza hueca, nuestros ojos se encontraron con cierta curiosidad mutua. Aunque mi visión estaba enteramente dirigida a la figura de ambos Uzumakis, mi mente no pudo evitar divagar un poco hacia lo que pensarían mis compañeros. Estaba nervioso y algo avergonzado de haber tomado aquella decisión, pero ya había ocurrido.

Continuamos batallando con nuestras miradas, tratando de causar la más mínima sonrisa en el otro. Sin embargo, nuestra seriedad se vio instantáneamente reemplazada por carcajadas idénticas. Reímos al mismo tiempo, cansados de jugar a los rivales eternos. En poco tiempo, estábamos dándonos un apretón de manos.

—Excelente entrada... Naruto. Tengo que admitir que estaba algo intrigado de tu evidente ausencia —admití yo, causando que la sonrisa del chico rubio se ensanchara más—. ¿Por qué se han tardado tanto?

El Uzumaki miró repentinamente a su hermana, su mano dejando ir la mía y volviendo a su costado. Narumi tenía los brazos cruzados en su pecho, y su puchero fruncido demostraba clara frustración. ¿Había algún motivo para que estuviese tan enojada?

—Bueno, digamos que tuvimos cierto... inconveniente con alguien un tanto malhumorado —la mirada de ambos se hizo sombría por un momento, en la que Naruto no pudo evitar mirar a su hermana con cierta tristeza—. Le han dicho... _demonio_.

La última parte la susurró en mi oído, claramente para evitar que su hermana lo escuchara. Pero no fue suficiente: ella lo había notado.

—¡Nichan! —exclamó ella, sonrojándose furiosamente. Yo no entendí por qué, pero supuse que no le gustaba que hablara de eso y menos conmigo.

Pero el chico ni le entendió ni adivinó por qué se enojaba y, en cambio, abrió la boca para preguntar. Desafortunadamente, nos habíamos olvidado de dónde nos encontrábamos y, pronto, la voz de Daikoku nos hizo retornar a la realidad.

—¡Ejem! ¿Podrían dejar la charla innecesaria para más tarde? Es preciso que escuchen mis instrucciones.

Todos los demás nos miraron con cierta curiosidad, algunos incluso lo hacían con una sonrisa maliciosa. Yo me sonrojé y le asentí, indicándole a Naruto y a Narumi que me siguieran. Pronto, los tres estábamos sentados entre los demás.

Daikoku miró brevemente por encima de su lista, su cara redonda mostraba cierta decepción.

—Ahora, luego de la demostración, les diré lo que vamos a hacer —anunció el chunin escribiendo algo en la lista de alumnos. Todos lo miramos con emoción, mientras el Uzumaki me preguntaba ruidosamente acerca de cómo fue el evento anterior. Yo le susurré que más tarde le contaría, ya que en ese momento veríamos algo mucho mejor—. Como es su primer día, los llamaré uno por uno para analizar sus niveles de chakra. Es sencillo, liberarán su poder hasta que yo los detenga.

Sorprendido, estiré bastante los párpados ante eso. Me preocupaba, por supuesto, ya que sería la primera vez que haría ese ejercicio y nos evaluarían por ello. _"Excelente manera de comenzar el día... muy buena, sí señor"_, pensé observando algo nervioso como Daikoku comenzaba a responder una pregunta.

—¿Que por qué haremos eso? Es fácil, tenemos que determinar el nivel de esta clase. Con eso en mente, su aprendizaje será de acorde al nivel de sus chakras combinados. Por supuesto, habrán quienes sobresaldrán de entre los demás pero no se preocupen. Nadie se irá a casa como un simple aldeano por tener un nivel bajo —tomó una pausa, analizando la lista por un momento—. Ahora bien, existen distintos colores de chakra siendo el azul el más común. Pueden existir otros, pero es claramente algo muy raro. Por lo general, los chakras distintos —como el de Hashirama Senju— determinan un futuro grandioso para cualquiera que posea un color diferente al usual.

Si tuviera que decir que ninguno deseó tener un color distinto, pues estaría mintiendo. Casi en el mismo segundo en que Daikoku finalizó con la explicación, todos empezaron a levantar las manos para ser los primeros en expulsar sus chakras. El hombre los miró con una sonrisa complacida, su propia mano rascaba su mejilla en un claro intento por contener la risa.

—Me agrada su entusiasmo... ¡pero no se apresuren tanto!. Ya que es la primera vez iré llamando sus nombres y ustedes repetirán el ejercicio. El resultado de su nivel de chakra será comprobado por Mizuki-sensei —anunció, haciendo una seña con el dedo al famoso ladrón del pergamino secreto. O, más bien, el que lo robaría en algunos años—. Comencemos con: ¡Sasuke Uchiha!

Todos, al escuchar el apellido, comenzaron a cuchichear acerca de que un legendario Uchiha sería su compañero por aquel período. Yo miré a Naruto, asintiéndole brevemente. _"Acá viene el arrogante emo"_, le susurré al oído con cierta molestia en mi voz. El chico lo notó, pero no entendió en lo más mínimo lo que yo quise decir con eso. No importaba, pronto lo averiguaría.

Al cabo de unos segundos, un chico de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color caminó hacia donde estaba el sensei. Tenía las manos en sus bolsillos, pero su actitud no parecía tan fría sino más bien... entusiasta. Seguía actuando como yo lo recordaba, aunque no había odio en su mirada sino más bien una ligera sonrisa. Quizás todavía no se había producido el incidente de la masacre, y eso me podía dar más tiempo para avisarle.

Sin embargo, si había algo que no cambió en lo absoluto, fueron los susurros de todas las chicas. Era el primer día y Sasuke ya tenía admiradoras, algo muy reconfortante para todos los demás... ¿no lo creen?. Sonriendo con cierta amargura, miré de reojo hacia donde Narumi se encontraba.

Sorprendido, noté que ni siquiera un sonrojo ocupaba sus mejillas. Nada, absolutamente ningún sentimiento se manifestaba en aquel lindo rostro. Por alguna razón, no pude evitar ensanchar mi sonrisa. Un sentimiento de alivio ocupó mi pecho por un segundo... _"Espera. ¿Por qué me siento aliviado? No es como si fuera mi amiga ni mucho menos"_, pensé mientras mi cabeza se sacudía con violencia para alejar esos pensamientos. _"Es más, ¡Me odia!"_

Dejé pasar el asunto, quería concentrarme en los acontecimientos que darían lugar en breve.

—Bien Sasuke-san, quiero que repitas los mismos pasos que Suzume-sensei realizó. ¿Crees que los recuerdas?

El Uchiha asintió con cierto desdén. Estaba algo nervioso, se notaba a simple vista.

Comunicándole que podía comenzar, Daikoku se apartó un poco del chico y dejó que Mizuki se quedara cerca. Pronto, Sasuke comenzó a respirar profundamente mientras lograba relajar su cuerpo. Luego de un minuto, el Uchiha elevó sus manos y entrelazó los dedos en el sello del carnero. Era una versión algo pobre comparada con el sello perfecto que Suzume-sensei había hecho, pero debía funcionar.

Tardó más de un minuto en expulsar su poder pero, finalmente, lo hizo. Su chakra era una versión un poco más azulada de la que nos mostró la mujer; más oscura si lo prefieren, y tenía toques celestes también. Nada especial, pero tenía potencial: Su poder casi palpable en el aire nos dificultó el respirar.

Pero pronto sus ojos cerrados comenzaron a temblar, sus labios vibraron en inconfundible sobre esfuerzo. El chakra regresó lentamente a su cuerpo y el Uchiha no pudo evitar exhalar un suspiro de alivio. Se había agotado en dos minutos, pero eso era normal para la primera vez.

—Muy bien, tu chakra es de nivel D. Generalmente, eso es algo sorprendente para un genin recién iniciado ya que la mayoría comienza con un nivel E o menor —explicó Mizuki, sonriendo con cierta complacencia.

Las chicas estallaron en gritos de emoción, mientras felicitaban a Sasuke con vítores de alegría. El Uchiha sonrió con un ligero sonrojo y regresó a su lugar.

—Siguiente: ¡Shikamaru Nara! —exclamó Daikoku, mirando brevemente la lista. Mientras el perezoso de Shikamaru se levantaba, el sensei anotaba algo en la tabla. Seguramente, escribió la información acerca del nivel del Uchiha.

Pronto, la lista se fue llenando de niveles. Nadie alcanzó el nivel D —salvo Choji, lo cual era explicable ya que provenía de un clan donde utilizaban mucho chakra para sus técnicas—, y los colores no variaron del azul. Ahora, sin embargo, quedaban tres personas por nombrar.

—Hum, Naruto Uzumaki —la voz reseca del sensei causó un profundo silencio entre todos los estudiantes. Yo miré momentáneamente a los dos hombres, notando sus muecas de disgusto. Mizuki, quizás, estaba conteniendo su odio y rabia.

—Buena suerte —le dije al chico, en un suave intento para tratar de animarlo. No es que estuviese desconfiando de sus propias habilidades, pero yo no quería que se sintiera intimidado por nadie. A veces, aquellas simples palabras significaban mucho para los demás.

El Uzumaki me dedicó una sonrisa brillante, demostrándome inmediatamente que pensaba deslumbrar a todos con sus poderes. Le asintió a Narumi, quien le devolvió el gesto; y cuando su hermano se puso de pie ella se sentó a mi lado.

Abrí la boca para preguntar, pero ella golpeó mi brazo con bastante fuerza.

—¡Ey! ¡Eso dolió! —susurré mientras mi ceño se fruncía en verdadero sufrimiento. Mi mano trató de disminuir el dolor del impacto, pero fue en vano.

—Cállate y observa.

Y esa fue toda la disculpa que obtuve de Narumi. Bien, al menos me había hablado. Eso demostraba que no seguía tan enfadada conmigo por lo que Ayame había dicho el día anterior... o eso es lo que yo quería creer en ese momento.

Naruto se detuvo frente a ambos chunins, sonrió y giró su cuerpo 180 grados hasta que su rostro entusiasta nos apuntaba directamente. No perdió el tiempo en copiar el sello del carnero, ya que en un segundo sus dedos lo formaban con bastante torpeza.

No pudo respirar exactamente igual a como lo habían hecho los demás, pero su cuerpo se veía visiblemente más relajado. Y aunque Mizuki parecía estar sonriendo con victoria, lo que pasó a continuación los dejó a todos helados.

Justo luego de un minuto de preparación tortuosa, en el que los demás comenzaban a reírse, el chakra del muchacho apareció por fin. Era realmente poderoso, su aura amarilla clara nos daba una imagen sofocante de la cantidad de poder que tenía el Uzumaki. Pero pese a todo, yo sonreí al ver como su chakra cubría su cuerpo con un tono ámbar.

Estaba anonadado pero también satisfecho de ver los rostros asombrados de Mizuki y Daikoku, el mismo chunin que tanto lo odiaba dio un paso atrás mientras su mandíbula se movía para articular alguna explicación. Narumi también sonreía, pero su sonrisa iba enteramente dirigida hacia los dos profesores. Era una sonrisa maliciosa, que mostraba enteramente victoria y nada más.

—¡N-Nivel A! —anunció Mizuki, cayéndose al suelo. Tanto sus ojos como los del otro chunin mostraban asombro pero también algo de miedo. Lo podía ver, lo miraban como si fuese un monstruo.

Aunque Naruto no parecía estar agotado del ejercicio básico, su cuerpo lentamente hizo retroceder al chakra que atentaba con seguir saliendo. Pronto, el Uzumaki tenía sus manos detrás de su nuca y sonreía abiertamente a todos. Mis compañeros murmuraron entre ellos, más bien asustados que impresionados con su demostración.

Por desgracia para mí, Narumi me pegó nuevamente en el brazo para llamar mi atención. La miré furioso, mis ojos buscaban algún gesto de molestia en su rostro que la hubieran forzado a hacer lo que hizo. Sin embargo, ella solo me devolvió una sonrisa modesta.

—No vayas a perderte detalle de esto... _imbécil_.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera reclamar por una disculpa, la chica se había puesto de pie y ahora avanzaba hacia delante. Nadie la había llamado, pero su iniciativa y —quizás— las ganas de terminar con todo aquello la hicieron moverse hasta ocupar el lugar de su hermano. Naruto la miró, manteniendo su postura y su sonrisa.

Se apartó rápidamente, sentándose junto a mi en el momento en que Narumi acomodó las manos en el sello del carnero. Tanto Mizuki —ya en pie— como Daikoku la miraron, sus caras aún reflejaban la sorpresa anterior.

Ella ni necesitó relajar su cuerpo para comenzar, de hecho, su poder comenzó a emerger dos segundos después de haber formado el sello básico de todo ninja. Lentamente, un aura increíblemente hermosa y —a la vez— inmensa cubrió el cuerpo de Narumi. Sus colores me dejaron boquiabierto, al tiempo que mis mejillas adquirían un color rojizo leve. No me di cuenta de inmediato, pero pude sentir el calor que subía a mi rostro.

Su chakra era violeta puro, sin solo un deje de azul en él; tenía tonos amatistas claros, que le daban cierto aire de esplendor a su aura y más gracia a su bella imagen. Yo la miré, mis ojos se deleitaron en la perfecta figura durante toda la duración de su prueba. Su cabello rubio casi albino se mecía levemente en el aire y parecía teñirse con el mismísimo poder que lo rodeaba.

Sin duda alguna, su chakra mostraba una perfección que parecía no existir en la tierra. ¿Acaso su poder no era de este mundo? Y entonces me dí cuenta: El Kyuubi, el bijuu más poderoso tenía que haberlo cambiado de aquel modo. No estaba 100% seguro, pero no había otra explicación lógica.

—¡T-Tu N-Ni-Nivel es S! —gritó Mizuki arrodillándose de golpe y jadeando en agotamiento. Sus ojos parecían que se iban a salir de sus confines seguros, y Daikoku no estaba en mejor estado. Lo que ambos habían presenciado era traumatizante, los chakras de ambos Uzumakis les mostraron algo que jamás creyeron posible en los 'Demonios' como yo sabía que todo el mundo los llamaba.

Narumi tenía los ojos cerrados, pero su expresión era tan calma que parecía que iba a seguir por siempre. Sin embargo, la chica pareció aburrirse de expulsar su chakra e hizo retroceder su poder. Su cuerpo recobró su estado en poco tiempo, sus ojos claros y sin pupila pestañearon lentamente.

Sonriendo con satisfacción ante la clara sorpresa de los demás, la chica volvió al lado de su hermano. Naruto, obviamente, no perdió oportunidad para felicitarla y palmearle la cabeza con suavidad. Narumi le sonrió cariñosamente, sus ojos se fijaron en él por un minuto. Casi inmediatamente después, su mirada se posó en la mía y no pudo evitar ensanchar su gesto de victoria. Yo le asentí fingiendo desinterés, mis mejillas no presentaban más aquel anterior rubor.

Todos los niños comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos, sus comentarios variaban según las opiniones que tenían de ambos Uzumakis. No, no los odiaban pero sus padres —seguramente— les habrían comentado que esos dos eran un peligro para la aldea. Por supuesto, eran demasiado jóvenes como para entenderlo; y eso suponía una oportunidad para ambos de ser aceptados.

—¡C-Clase! ¡P-por favor! —exclamó Daikoku, silenciando rápidamente los susurros de los demás. De alguna manera, ambos chunin se habían recuperado y ahora se encontraban parados frente a nosotros. Se notaba la marca de impresión anterior, aunque al menos podían continuar con la lección—. Ahora, seguiremos con la clase. ¡Asahi Ichiraku!

Con una sonrisa de ánimo, Naruto me empujó hacia el frente mientras me ponía de pie. Afortunadamente para mí, no perdí en lo absoluto el equilibrio y me paré frente al chunin. Lo miré detenidamente, notando que con mi gran altura le llegaba hasta su estómago mientras que los demás difícilmente alcanzaban la cintura.

Daikoku-sensei me asintió levemente, alejándose unos pasos en cuanto Mizuki se acercó hacia mí. El hombre de cabello azul me miró de arriba a abajo, sonriendo con cierto entusiasmo. Quizás le había agradado, cosa que no ocurrió con los Uzumakis.

—Recuerda muchacho... respira, imagina y expulsa —dijo el hombre en un tono bajo, algo que probablemente no había hecho con los demás—. Esas son las tres palabras mágicas.

Lo miré, sin una pizca de agradecimiento en mi rostro. Conocía sus intenciones y nada de lo que dijera podría convencerme de que no robaría el pergamino ni trataría de matar a Naruto en algunos años.

Con una expresión totalmente seria le dí las gracias en un tono aún más bajo, mi cuerpo giró en un segundo hasta enfrentar a mis nuevos compañeros. Mis ojos tomaron nota de las expresiones de todos.

Shikamaru estaba tirado boca arriba en el suelo, su cara enfrentaba el cielo azul en un completo desinterés de lo que ocurría.

Choji, por su parte, sostenía en sus manos una bolsa de papas fritas que disfrutaba ruidosamente; tenía una sonrisa paciente en su cara y, aunque mantenía toda su atención en la comida, sus ojos se desviaban ocasionalmente hacia el frente.

En el caso de Sakura e Ino, ambas miraban a Sasuke Uchiha quien tenía los ojos clavados en mí y su rostro reflejaba pura curiosidad e interés. La primera chica parecía más tímida que de antaño la recordaba y un flequillo rosado ocultaba su amplia frente. Ino, en cambio, miraba a Sasuke sin un deje de vergüenza en su expresión.

Otro caso particular era el de Kiba, cuyo perro Akamaru dormitaba tranquilamente en su cabeza. Estaba sonriendo y parecía estar rodeado por un grupo de estudiantes que no conocía en lo absoluto. Todos ellos, al igual suyo, portaban orgullosamente una sonrisa idiota. Seguramente, esperaban que fallara para burlarse de mí.

No noté nada anormal en Shino, salvo si se cuenta como fuera de lo común su actitud fría y relajada. Tenía una mano estirada cerca de su nariz, donde un insecto con alas revoloteaba en busca de algo.

Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que noté que Hinata me estaba mirando. Sus ojos blancos y sin pupila portaban un aire tímido, pero su sonrisa pequeña decía todo lo contrario. Sin embargo, cuando fijé mis ojos en los de ella, la Hyuuga desvió la mirada ruborizándose furiosamente. _"¿Qué le pasa?"_, me pregunté mirándola por un segundo antes de cerrar los ojos; _"¿Acaso no se comportaba así cerca de Naruto?"_

Mientras respiraba profundamente, la respuesta se materializó en mi mente. El Uzumaki aún no la había salvado de aquellos chicos que la atacarían por ser de una familia poderosa. Eso podía derivar en un cambio en sus sentimientos y podría llevarla a sentirse atraída a cualquiera. No sabía mucho de chicas, pero la forma en que me miró antes me comenzaba a decir algo.

¿Me admiraba? Quizás sí, su propia personalidad tímida me hacía acordar a la que tenía yo cuando era más joven en mi otro mundo. No me sorprendió sin embargo, ya que era muy probable que me admirase por mi valentía al iniciar el día. No hablo de amor ni de atracción, sino de un simple deseo de amistad.

Negando con la cabeza, volví al asunto entre manos. Mi cuerpo no tardó en relajarse y pronto estaba listo para comenzar a imaginarme lo que Suzume-sensei nos había dicho que imaginásemos. _"Abrir las puertas de mi ser... encontrar el fuego e iniciar el incendio. Fácil"_, pensé mientras dejaba que mi mente vagara por la imagen que comenzaba a forjarse en mi cabeza.

Me encontré repentinamente ante una gran puerta de madera, con un picaporte blanco y uno rojo para cada lado de la puerta. No podía verme a mí mismo, pero sí cuando mis manos tomaron los picaportes y los empujaron hacia delante. Extrañamente, al entrar, mis ojos reconocieron la forma de —lo que parecía ser— un salón del trono. Tenía una alfombra blanca que conducía a un trono rojizo con una cubierta blanca. Entremedio, había una gran fuente que portaba una llamarada blanca con tonos bordo gigante.

Ocupaba casi la mitad del salón obscuro y su flama tenue y blanquecina iluminaba las paredes grises del salón. Yo sentí como mis ojos se estiraban ante la imagen, mi propia mano se estiró en un intento de sentir el calor que emanaba. Lo sentí inmediatamente, y traté de acercarme para ver si lo que emanaba aumentaría la sensación en mi mano.

No lo hizo, y pronto mi mano tocaba el fuego. Curiosamente, aún si me asusté en un principio, la llama no me quemó en lo absoluto. De hecho, fue como estar sobre una fogata y apenas sentir una calidez abrumante. No pude evitar sonreír ante aquello, y pronto retiré la mano de la fuente.

Para mi total sorpresa, mi puño se cubrió con la llamarada blanca de tonos rojizos. Lo acerqué a mi rostro, la llama ardía uniforme alrededor de mi piel sin llegar a quemarla en lo absoluto. Pronto, sentí como todo ese poder cubría mi cuerpo entero.

* * *

~Ichiraku's Son~

* * *

Abrí los ojos finalmente, notando que estaba devuelta en el mundo real. Mis manos continuaban en el sello del carnero así como mi cuerpo en mi anterior posición. Sin embargo, lo que me más me hipnotizó fue el aura blanca con tonos rojizos que rodeaba mi cuerpo. No parecía ser tan sofocante como la de Naruto o Narumi pero estaba causando un efecto similar en toda la clase. Con solo desviar la mirada lo noté, sus ojos me observaban con total impresión.

Yo me mantuve así por un momento, observando con ligera emoción los rostros boquiabiertos de casi todos. Incluso Shikamaru me miraba ahora y Shino parecía haber perdido interés en su insecto. Sakura e Ino giraron la mirada también, notando que mi aura era más rara que la de Sasuke Uchiha.

Por su lado el pelinegro tenía los ojos bien abiertos, sus pupilas contenían un brillo que demostraba emoción. ¿Quizás me estaba viendo como un desafío? no lo sabía, pero supuse que no tardaría mucho en averiguarlo.

Ambos Uzumakis me miraban de manera distinta, los dos con una sonrisa diferente en sus rostros. La de Naruto demostraba emoción y sorpresa; la de Narumi... bien, parecía que estaba satisfecha. Aunque había algo más debajo de aquella mirada, ¿quizás una mueca de victoria?

—¡Excelente Asahi-san! ¡Tu nivel de chakra es C! —la voz de Mizuki alertó a mis oídos que pronto me hicieron perder la poca concentración que tenía. Mi chakra retrocedió dentro de mi cuerpo, dejándome con una ligera sensación de vacío. Es cierto que con todo ese poder me sentía increíble, pero luego me dejó algo débil. Quizás por eso se debilitó tanto Suzume.

Suspirando en alivio, dejé que mis piernas hicieran el primer paso hacia mi lugar pero una mano en mi hombro me detuvo. Asustado, me giré rápidamente y encontré la mirada de Daikoku sobre la mía. Sonreía amablemente, su ceja estaba alzada en completo interés.

—Esto es algo increíble, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que la cantidad de chakra inicial de un estudiante fuera de ese nivel. Además, tus colores difieren del azul normal. ¡Espero que sepas reconocer tu potencial muchacho! —dijo Daikoku, sonriéndome abiertamente antes de anotar algo en su lista—. Esta clase es bastante normal salvo por tu chakra, el de Uchiha-san y Akimichi-san. Gracias a ti, dedicaré cada fibra de mi ser para enseñarles todo lo necesario para ser los mejores.

Dicho esto, la clase entera comenzó a vitorear mi nombre. Algunos se pusieron de pie, me rodearon y comenzaron a preguntarme si la familia Ichiraku tenía un kekkei genkai o si podía ser su amigo... entre otras cosas similares. Los que conocía del anime, salvo Kiba Inuzuka, permanecieron sentados pero me sonreían agradecidos. Bien casi todos, Shikamaru parecía algo molesto ante la mención de entrenamiento. Seguramente, estaba enojado de tener que hacer un esfuerzo tan grande en el futuro.

Sin embargo, el hombre solo había mencionado algunos niveles. ¿Qué pasaba con Narumi y Naruto? ¡Ellos merecían ser reconocidos! Y fue por eso que decidí intervenir, no podía aguantar semejante injusticia.

—No deben darme las gracias —anuncié yo, silenciando los gritos de repente. Daikoku y Mizuki me miraron confundidos, sus sonrisas seguían presentes en sus labios—. Mi poder no es nada comparado con el de Narumi-san y Naruto. Ellos son los verdaderos prodigios, no yo. ¿No lo creen Daikoku-sensei, Mizuki-sensei?

Quizás tomé una mala decisión, pero a mí me pareció lo correcto. Aún si ambos chunins giraran la mirada hacia los hermanos y adoptaran algo más sombrío y furioso, yo supe que no me había equivocado en lo absoluto.

—Sí... es verdad. Sus poderes son algo que no deben ser tomados a la ligera... más aún, sabiendo su potencial a futuro. Serán una gran amenaza para cualquier enemigo —la forma en que lo admitió fue algo forzada. Mizuki no dijo nada, y se contentó con apretar los puños mientras los observaba—. Bien, supongo que la clase ha terminado. Mañana comenzaremos a las 8, traten de conseguir algunos shurikens y kunais para practicar. Les enseñaré como dominar la puntería y fuerza necesaria para ser mortal con las armas. Pueden irse.

Apenas lo dijo, la multitud de chicos caminó entre carcajadas y comentarios hacia la salida. Algunos tardaron más en irse, siendo los últimos que quedábamos yo, Naruto, Narumi y —curiosamente— Sasuke Uchiha. Hinata me dedicó una última sonrisa antes de irse junto a su sirviente, su kimono blanco se mecía con el viento.

Luego de eso ambos hermanos se me acercaron, la chica me miró con cierta preocupación.

—¡Baka! ¿Te das cuenta de tu error? —me preguntó ella, tapándose la cara con su mano. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y su expresión denotaba molestia absoluta—. ¡Ahora nos odiarán por siempre!

—¿Eso que importa? ¡Nuestro poder es genial! —exclamó Naruto refiriéndose a nosotros tres. Estábamos reunidos en un círculo cerrado, en el que los tres nos veíamos las caras sin problema alguno.

Yo ignoré momentáneamente al Uzumaki, mis propios ojos estaban clavados en la figura de la preocupada chica. Esa última frase fue algo que emergió de lo más profundo de su corazón y que demostró el verdadero miedo a ser rechazada como de costumbre. La entendía perfectamente, el que te odien por algo que no hiciste es lo peor del mundo.

Me acerqué a ella lentamente, mi mano se posó en su hombro. De inmediato, su rostro quedó descubierto y me miró con combinada ira y sorpresa.

—¿¡Qué-!?

—Narumi-san —la interrumpí sin la necesidad de elevar la voz en lo absoluto. Sus ojos denotaban desconfianza, pero parecía estar dispuesta a escucharme—. Yo no creo que seas un demonio, ni mucho menos una molestia. Aunque me odies, me insultes o me golpees a veces yo nunca cambiaré mi forma de pensar.

Mis palabras la dejaron con la boca abierta, sus ojos bonitos me miraban con un sentimiento que no reconocí. Pareció que su mirada se hizo suave por un momento y que sus labios se curvaron en la más ligera sonrisa. Pero todo eso quedó oculto bajo una máscara de nervios y sorpresa.

—¿Qué tonterías estas diciendo? —preguntó ella, desviando la mirada ligeramente. Sus mejillas parecían estar comenzando a ruborizarse por mis comentarios.

Yo sonreí amablemente, esperando que volviera la mirada hacía mí. Aunque no lo hizo, yo me preparé para continuar.

—¡Narumi-san, yo quiero ser tu amigo!

No supe cual fue su reacción, y aunque mi mano seguía en su hombro mis propios ojos se encontraban cerrados. Sonreía de una manera similar a la de Naruto, pero era algo verdadero. Quizás estaba sorprendida o feliz, o probablemente estuviese enojada conmigo. No me importaba, aquellas palabras eran pura verdad.

Pero no pasó el suficiente tiempo como para escuchar algo proveniente de ella. Pronto, una nueva voz me hablaba desde mis espalda.

—Así que tú eres Asahi Ichiraku —la voz era infantil pero totalmente seria. Sin embargo, detecté una pizca de curiosidad en ella. Abriendo los ojos me giré inmediatamente, ignorando la reacción de Narumi—. Debo admitir que cuando leí la lista de estudiantes encontré tu apellido un tanto... desalentador, sin embargo tu poder prueba que cualquiera puede ser un prodigio.

—Sasuke Uchiha, ¿eh? —preguntó Naruto, poniéndose a mi lado para mirar con una sonrisa al chico.

Narumi quedó detrás mío, yo sin saber lo que le pasaba en aquel momento. Pero sí noté cuando Sasuke pasó la mirada de mí hacia el rubio y luego hacia la chica silenciosa. Sonriendo con cierta satisfacción, el chico asintió para sí mismo.

—Sí, ya lo he decidido —anunció, mostrando una sonrisa altanera. Lo miré con una ceja elevada, esperando cualquier cosa que quisiera decirme—. ¡Ustedes tres serán mis eternos rivales de ahora en adelante!

l

l

* * *

Bueno acá termina el cap. Perdonen si me quedó algo apurado y aburrido, pero realmente no tenía mucho tiempo para expresarme mejor. ¡Espero que sepan perdonarme!

Ya tengo toda la trama planeada, así que no se preocupen. Creo que el siguiente capítulo será un Time Skip, aunque no estoy muy seguro. Quiero describir un par de cosas antes de pasar al día de graduación.

_OTRA COSA: Puede que parezca que Hinata comience a sentir algo por mí, pero no será así. Solo querrá mi amistad, ya verán la razón en el siguiente cap._

Bien, ahora viene la parte que me interesa. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Supe describir bien la trama? ¿Le faltó algo?

**Si les gustó, por favor, dejen un review comentando que sus opiniones. Como siempre digo en mis historias en inglés, insultos y críticas NO constructivas serán ignoradas. Siempre acepto críticas coherentes y que me ayuden a mejorar.**

Con eso los dejo. Yin Protector fuera.


End file.
